Dinosapien Digimon Series2 Dark Masters Saga
by Dunk234
Summary: Sequel to Dinosapien Digimon Series1 Dark Beast Warsmon Saga. Our heroes encounter the next 6 members of the dark council. Lauren and her gang fight to the bitter end to destroy the new enemies. Later, they are introduced to new enemies.
1. Enter the Dark Masters part 1

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 1- Enter the Dark Masters part 1

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes fought Island Dinomon on Earth. Beastmon and Steelmon return as good guys. The whole group of digimons teamed up to take down Island Dinomon. The all group decides to continue their mission. Who will they face next?

* * *

In a mysterious land, the six dark council members from earlier are waiting for the digi-destineds to appear.

``Lauren and her gang are coming soon" said the puppet like member.

``Boss can we have fun today?" asked the machine like member.

``Yes, but trick them before actually fighting them" said the leader.

``I can use one of my tricks, but Lauren may figure it out before the others" said the clown like member.

``I love to see her handle us" said the crab like member.

``We will capture her today and destroy the traitors" said the pussy cat member. Four of them disappeared to play with the enemies.

* * *

Lauren and the group went through the portal and ended on the new land. Lauren led the group with Mad Jackettmon at the back of the group. 5 and Sancang were taking in the scenery. Upsetmon was talking to Beastmon and Steelmon about beening on the good side.

Later, they arrive at a coliseum. The clown like dark council member spotted them and said ``Dark Clown Illusion". Lauren was the only one to hear the attack. The whole group felt dizzy.

Later, Lauren woke up and went to Upsetmon and Happymon. ``Guys I heard a digimon launch an attack, it was an illusion attack" said Lauren.

``Then we do not fight" said Upsetmon, ``we may send real digimons against us to use up our power." The rest of the group woke up to see a pussy cat in the distance.

* * *

``Look a pussy cat" said 5.

Duncan opened his laptop. Snowballmon. A snow pussy cat like digimon. One of the dark masters. Over Mega Level. She loves to play with her enemies. Watch out for her ``Snowball Fury" attack.

``You are one of those shadowed dark council members" said Lauren.

``Everyone digivolve" said 5. Draykormon and Enomon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Draykormon and Skull Raptormon. Duncanmon over mega digivolve to Time Creepmon. Jmon, Dragonmon, Squidmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Smackdownmon, Mega Dragonmon, Hercules Octopusmon and Jurymon. Beastmon and Steelmon digivolve to Jaguarmon and Metalmon.

Everyone looked as Upsetmon and Happymon have not digivolve. Snowballmon noticed as well. She saw Lauren just standing there.

Snowball Fury.

The attack knocked down all the digimons and digi-destineds. They all vanish.

* * *

They all woke up and Eno went towards Lauren. Lauren got hit in the face. ``Why did you just stand there?" asked Eno.

``You wouldn't understand Eno" said Lauren, ``we should be careful when me don't understand our new enemies". The group was about to agree when Lauren was grabbed.

Mechanic Grab.

Lauren was now in the hands of the machine member. ``Hi, my name is Mechanicmon" he said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Mechanicmon. A machine human like digimon. One of the dark masters. Over Mega Level. He loves to command an army of machine type digimon. His ``Mechanic Sphere" attack will give you nightmares.

``I love how you know that this is an illusion" he said quietly to Lauren.

Jaguarmon and Metalmon digivolve to Leopardmon and Goldmon. The two new digimons decided to attack.

Gold Strike.

Leopard Punch.

He dodged and then aimed his favourite attack.

Mechanic Sphere.

The digimons all got hit by the attack and disappeared.

* * *

The puppet like member launched his puppet wires and started to play with the children and the digimons.

Lauren saw that everyone was beening controlled like puppets. Duncan opened his laptop. Trick Puppetmon. A puppet like digimon. One of the dark masters. Over Mega Level. Watch out for his ``Trick Puppet Pummel" attack.

``I am having so much fun" said Trick Puppetmon.

Goldmon and Leopardmon digivolve to Tigermon and Silvermon. Just then, Lauren vanished. Outside the illusion she strikes the one behind the illusion. Everyone in the illusion was surprised and disappeared.

* * *

The clown like member got up and Snowballmon, Mechanicmon and Trick Puppetmon appeared by his side.

Lauren's team got up and Eno got hit in the face. ``This was the reason I didn't attack, because it was an illusion trick it had drained all your energy in fighting" Lauren said. Everyone now knew that they were tricked.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Clownmon. A clown like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the dark masters. He loves to play illusion tricks on his enemies. Watch out for his ``Dark Clown Trick" attack.

``Now digivolve" said Lauren. All but Happymon, Upsetmon, Beastmon and Steelmon fainted. Happymon and Upsetmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Jokermon and Skull Devimon. Beastmon and Steelmon over mega digivolve to Beast Warsmon and Steelixmon. All 4 digimons surroundered Lauren to protect her from them.

* * *

``Attack" said Skull Jokermon.

Skull Joker Blast.

Skull Devil Blast.

Beast Wars Sword.

Steelix Blade.

The attacks tried to hit but the dark masters just laughed at them. Lauren released the strongest energy she had ever use before. The 4 enemies vanish.

* * *

Next time, Lauren is not feeling well. They take her to a hospital. The leader of the dark masters appeared. Can Happymon and Upsetmon show their true strength?


	2. Enter the Dark Masters part 2

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 2- Enter the Dark Masters part 2, Dagmont Wars

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes head to the new land. They encountered Snowballmon, Mechanicmon, Trick Puppetmon and Dark Clownmon. They try to stop them but failed. Lauren uses her power but weakened herself.

* * *

Back at the mysterious castle, the leader and his second in command are sitting with Snowballmon, Mechanicmon, Trick Puppetmon and Dark Clownmon and eating foods.

``So she took all your guys down with one blast" said the leader.

``She is strong boss" said Trick Puppetmon.

``My illusion trick did not affect her" said Dark Clownmon.

``It seems she told both Happymon and Upsetmon not to fight as well" said Snowballmon.

``She must have told them that she saw Dark Clownmon using his illusion trick" said Mechanicmon.

``They be taking her to the hospital" said the second in command.

``I going to go and introduce myself" said the leader.

``I send Dark Dagmontmon to help you, because they are in my area" said Snowballmon.

* * *

Lauren was beening carried by Mad Jackettmon. The whole group were tried after beening tricked and the following battle.

Later they arrive at a hospital, when a digimon appeared.

``I am Doctormon, you must be the digi-destined" said the digimon.

``I guess that you are against the dark council members here" said Happymon.

``Yes, or my god your leader is injured" said Doctormon, ``bring her in now".

Duncan opened his laptop. Doctormon. A doctor type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to help the needed. His ``Doctor Medic" attack will heal you.

* * *

Upsetmon and Happymon stayed near Lauren's side. Eno and the others had a meal but still don't feel well about Lauren saving them again.

Draykormon spots someone coming. He arrived and said, ``I am Dark Mastermon, I am here for the girl hand her over" he said. The rest of the group ran out to see him standing.

``Or no he is the leader of the dark masters" said Doctormon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Mastermon. A warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the dark masters. He loves to disappear with his cape. His favourite attack is ``Master Sword Strike".

``You not having Lauren" said 5.

``I be back with help, so by then you should hand her over" said Dark Mastermon. He left the scene.

* * *

The whole group were ready when Dark Mastermon returned an hour later. He brought a dark dragon like digimon with him. ``Or no it's Dark Dagmontmon" said Enomon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Dagmontmon. A dark dragon legend type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to see people burn in his flames. Watch out for his ``Dark Dagmont Blaze" attack.

Enomon and Draykormon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Raptormon and Skull Draykormon. Beastmon, Steelmon and Duncanmon over mega digivolve to Beast Warsmon, Steelixmon and Time Creepmon. Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Smackdownmon, Hercules Octopusmon, Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon.

Elsewhere, Upsetmon and Happymon saw that Lauren was waking up. ``Where are the others?" she asked.

``They are fighting Dark Mastermon and another digimon" said Upsetmon.

``We need to protect them" said Lauren. Mad Jackettmon saw this and entered the room.

``Lauren, it is time to make your two digimons digivolve to the next level" said Mad Jackettmon, ``the dark masters are one level higher than your digimons".

* * *

Lauren stepped outside and said, ``digivolve". Upsetmon and Happymon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Devimon and Skull Jokermon.

She turned down to her digivice. She said she believes in her friends and powers. The digivice activated and shined so brightly that Dark Dagmontmon crashed to the ground.

Skull Devimon digivolve to Devimontmon. Skull Jokermon digivolve to Dagmontmon. The dragon of destiny.

The light disappeared and by Lauren's side stood two dragon digimons. Dark Dagmontmon was now worried as Dagmontmon has awakened.

Duncan awed and opened his laptop. Devimontmon. A devil dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to see things go up in a blaze of destruction. His favourite attack is ``Devimont Blaze" attack.

Dagmontmon. A dragon like digimon. The Dragon of Destiny. Over Mega Level. She loves to play with her best friend Devimontmon. Her ``Dagmont Blaze" attack will send you down in a blaze of glory.

* * *

Dark Mastermon decided to leave. ``Ready to destroy him, friend" said Dagmontmon.

``To protect Lauren then yes" said Devimontmon.

Devimont Blaze.

Dagmont Blaze.

Both attacks hit the target direct on. Dark Dagmontmon was destroyed. Lauren spotted that it had Snowball written on its wings.

They all looked as Lazymon and Slackermon appeared. They seem not to want to stop hugging.

* * *

Next time, they enter Snowballmon's area and start to fight her servants. Can Penrill prove to her brother that she is strong as well?


	3. Dark Legend Digimons

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 3- Dark Legend Digimons

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes take Lauren to a hospital. Dark Mastermon reveals himself. He brings Dark Dagmontmon. Happymon and Upsetmon digivolve to their next forms, two dragons, Devimontmon and Dagmontmon.

* * *

At Snowballmon's palace of ice, Snowballmon was preparing her next attack when the other members turned up.

``We need to stop the two leader digimons" said Mechanicmon.

``I suggest you send one of your dark legend digimons" said the second in command.

``I am attacking with Dark Mummymon and I am going as well" Snowballmon said.

``Just be careful, I sense that one of the non-over mega digimons will digivolve soon" said Dark Mastermon.

``Remember to have fun" said Trick Puppetmon. The other members then disappear and Snowballmon is seen leaving her palace with a mummy like digimon with her.

* * *

The heroes continued on their mission. Lauren was carrying Slackermon and Lazymon on her back. The others followed behind. Duncan was talking to Penrill.

``You need my protection sister" said Duncan.

``Stop being bossy" said Penrill. Jmon and Duncanmon couldn't believe what they are saying.

Slackermon and Lazymon digivolve to Upsetmon and Happymon. Lauren collapsed and everyone saw Upsetmon and Happymon getting up as well.

``Next time, give me some warning" said Lauren.

``We sorry" both of them said.

* * *

``Guys be ready for everything" said Mad Jackettmon.

``We should expect the last dark master to come" said Penrill.

``Penrill stay out of this" said Duncan. Lauren finally heard what was going on.

``Duncan, do not pick on her" said Lauren.

``Duncan you are bossy than usual" said Happymon.

``I have to because she is my sister" said Duncan.

``Family Problems" said a voice.

Snowball Fury.

Lauren dodged and saw Snowballmon nearby with a digimon with her.

* * *

``This is my area, so welcome" said Snowballmon, ``this is Dark Mummymon".

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Mummymon. A dark mummy legend type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to wrap his prey and then take their energy powers away. His ``Dark Mummy Wrap" attack will squeeze the life out of you.

``Everyone digivolve" said Penrill while beening protected by Duncan.

Upsetmon and Happymon 4 over mega digivolve to Devimontmon and Dagmontmon. Enomon and Draykormon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Raptormon and Skull Draykormon. Beastmon, Steelmon and Duncanmon over mega digivolve to Beast Warsmon, Steelixmon and Time Creepmon. Jmon, Dragonmon, Squidmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Smackdownmon, Mega Dragonmon, Hercules Octopusmon and Jurymon.

* * *

5 and Sancang decided it is now time for their digimons next forms. Beast Warsmon and Steelixmon digivolve to Metal Beast Warsmon and Metal Steelixmon.

Metal Steelix Blade.

Metal Beast Blade.

Devimont Blaze.

Dagmont Blaze.

Both bad guys dodged and then attack.

Snowball Claw.

Dark Mummy Wrap.

The digimons dodged but the attack knocked down Penrill. Smackdownmon ran to her. Duncan had warned her. Penrill said, ``I have had enough". The light appeared and Smackdownmon de-digivolved and then digivolved again.

Jmon over mega digivolve to Penrillmon.

* * *

Duncan looked and saw Penrill beening protected by a bigger version of her self.

Duncan opened his laptop. Penrillmon. A female warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. Her ``Penrill Kick" attack will confuse you.

Penrill Kick.

The attack knocked Dark Mummymon. The other digimons worked together to destroy him.

Snowballmon saw that this happening and noticed they have the advantage of numbers.

``I see you again Lauren" said Snowballmon. She then disappeared. The digimons de-digivolved back and then noticed that the area they were in, was covered in snow.

* * *

Next time, the heroes encounter a new ally. The second in command comes to attack them. Lauren has been bitten in the neck. Can the squid digimon prove to protect them?


	4. Vampire and Crab

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 4- Vampire and Crab

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes arrive at Snowballmon's area. They encounter Snowballmon and one of her digimon servants. Beastmon and Steelmon both released their next form. Jmon reveals his over mega form, Penrillmon.

* * *

Back at Snowballmon's ice palace, Snowballmon was eating her meal as the five other members entered.

``The kids are becoming more of a threat" said Dark Clownmon.

``Devimontmon and Dagmontmon are the main threat" said Snowballmon.

``I say we need to teach them a lesson" said Dark Mastermon.

``Send Dark Vampiremon, his bite will make Lauren come to us" said Mechanicmon.

``Then we can play puppets with her" said Trick Puppetmon.

``Trick Puppetmon, we got to hand her over to the boss" said the second in command, ``I will go myself as well".

The group nodded and the second in command left with a vampire like digimon.

* * *

The heroes have moved a couple of miles since yesterday. Duncan was saying sorry to Penrill for yesterday reaction.

``You guys know that you so loud that the enemy will know were you are" said a voice. Lauren turned around to see a vegetable like digimon in front of them. ``My name is Garlicmon" he said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Garlicmon. A garlic type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to send his breath against his enemies. His breath rivals Tyrannosaurus Rexmon. His ``Garlic Breath" attack will send you down the drain.

``I am not loud" said Eno.

``I was only saying that the enemy could have been nearby" said Garlicmon.

Vice Grip.

Lauren was grabbed and pulled towards an unknown enemy.

* * *

``Hi Lauren" said the crab like digimon.

``You are one of the dark masters" Lauren said while trying to get free.

Dark Vampire Bite.

An attack hit her. Something bite her on the neck. The heroes turn around to see a vampire like digimon.

The crab like digimon letted go of Lauren and she just stood there not moving.

Duncan opened his laptop. Vice Gripmon. A crab like digimon. One of the dark masters. Over Mega Level. He loves to grab his enemies to play with. His ``Vice Grip" attack will send you to hell and back.

Dark Vampiremon. A dark vampire legend digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to bite his enemies to control them. His ``Dark Vampire Wind" attack will send you to heaven and back in pieces.

* * *

Happymon and Upsetmon 4th over mega digivolve to Dagmontmon and Devimontmon. Draykormon and Enomon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Draykormon and Skull Raptormon. Beastmon and Steelmon double over mega digivolve to Metal Beast Warsmon and Metal Steelixmon. Jmon and Duncanmon over mega digivolve to Penrillmon and Time Creepmon. Dragonmon, Squidmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Mega Dragonmon, Hercules Octopusmon and Jurymon.

Mad Dash.

Mad Jackettmon tried to charge but both enemies dodged and then attack.

Dark Vampire Wind.

Vice Grip Sphere.

Both attacks send the digimons and humans back a couple of miles.

* * *

Lauren was still standing on the battlefield. Dark Vampiremon moved away while Vice Gripmon went closer to Lauren. Everyone looked and saw that Lauren was bitten by Dark Vampiremon.

``Come here, Lauren" Vice Gripmon said and Lauren stepped forward towards him.

Chris finally decides to end this trouble. He moves towards his Hercules Octopusmon and a light came between them. He de-digivolved to Squidmon.

Squidmon over mega digivolve to Giant Squidmon.

Giant Squid Storm.

The attack was shot into the sky and Lauren then stopped and ran back to her friends.

Duncan opened his laptop. Giant Squidmon. A giant squid like digimon. Over Mega Level. He has the power to reverse all things affecting his friends. His ``Giant Squid Leg" attack will send you to the falls.

Vice Gripmon then left the scene.

* * *

``Attack everyone" said Lauren.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Giant Squid Leg.

Mad Dash.

Skull Draykor Blast.

Skull Raptor Blast.

Metal Beast Sword.

Metal Steelix Sword.

Penrill Storm.

Time Drack.

Drago Jacket.

Jury Down.

Garlic Fray.

The digimon attacks completely destroyed Dark Vampiremon and all the digimons de-digivolve.

* * *

Next time, our heroes encounter another dark legend digimon and Snowballmon. They try to fight but many of them are turned to stone by the new digimon. Can one of last two digimons digivolve into their over mega level?


	5. Stone Look

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 5- Stone Look

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes encounter another ally digimon. Lauren gets pulled towards Vice Gripmon, the last master. She got bitten in the neck by Dark Vampiremon. She stood still as the digimons battle. She was freed when Squidmon over mega digivolved.

* * *

At Snowballmon's ice palace, the six dark masters were sitting down eating a meal with Snowballmon's digimon servants nearby.

``Only Dragonmon and Judgemon have not reached over mega stage" said Dark Mastermon.

``They both will digivolve soon" said Vice Gripmon.

``The digi-destineds are trouble as well" said Dark Clownmon.

``It is time for them to be destroyed" said Mechanicmon.

``So which servant will attack, Snowballmon?" asked Trick Puppetmon.

``Dark Medusamon will attack, and I will also go" said Snowballmon. She and the snake haired digimon leave the ice palace and towards the enemy.

* * *

Our heroes after a good night with Garlicmon, left the scene and moved on. Lauren was talking to Mad Jackettmon. The digimons were all by their partner's side.

Kit and Courtney were together thinking about when their digimons reach over mega stage. Upsetmon saw how the two of them were looking upset so he went to ask them something.

``Kit, Courtney is there a problem?" he asked. This surprised Kit and Courtney because they didn't know that Upsetmon was there.

``Sorry Upsetmon, we didn't know you were there" both of them said, ``and we were just thinking why our digimons haven't digivolve to over mega yet".

``I would say, that it will happen very soon" said Upsetmon.

``Thank you, Upsetmon" said Kit and Courtney. Upsetmon has become a true member of the digi-destined after fighting them a while back.

* * *

Dark Stone Glare.

Enomon was hit by the attack and so was Eno. Both of them turned into statues. The whole group turned to see the enemy.

``That's two down, boss" it said. Lauren then spots Snowballmon nearby.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Medusamon. A dark snake headed legend like digimon. Over Mega Level. Watch out for her ``Dark Stone Glare" attack. You will be turned to stone and not returned until she is destroyed.

Dark Stone Glare.

Duncan, Penrill, Jmon and Duncanmon got hit by the attack and then turned into statues.

``Everyone else digivolve" said Lauren.

Upsetmon and Happymon 4th over mega digivolve to Devimontmon and Dagmontmon. Draykormon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Draykormon. Beastmon and Steelmon double over mega digivolve to Metal Beast Warsmon and Metal Steelixmon. Squidmon over mega digivolve to Giant Squidmon. Dragonmon and Judgemon warp digivolve to Mega Dragonmon and Jurymon.

* * *

Dark Snake Bite.

Dark Medusamon releases her snake hand and wrapped around Lauren. She then threw her into Snowballmon's hands.

``Everyone attack" said Kit.

Devimont Blaze.

Dagmont Blaze.

Mad Dash.

Metal Beast Blast.

Metal Steelix Slash.

Giant Squid Ink Blast.

Skull Draykor Blast.

Jury Blast.

Mega Dragon Wind.

Dark Medusamon somehow dodged all the attacks and used her attack again.

Dark Stone Glare.

But this time the whole group and digimons dodged the attack so no more statues.

* * *

``You coming with me, Lauren" said Snowballmon. Lauren was trying to get out of Snowballmon's claws.

Elsewhere, Kit has picked up Duncan's laptop. He was now so mad, he was going to destroy Dark Medusamon. A bright light came from his digivice and Mega Dragonmon de-digivolved back into Dragonmon as the light hits him.

Dragonmon over mega digivolve to Hyper Dracomon.

Kit opened Duncan's laptop. Hyper Dracomon. A hyper dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. It can fly faster than before has he has 4 wings and a jet pack. His ``Hyper Draco Meteor" attack will send meteors at his opponent.

* * *

Hyper Draco Meteor.

The attack hit and destroyed Dark Medusamon and injured Snowballmon. Lauren was freed and all the statues became the kids and the digimons again.

``I will get you for this, someday" said Snowballmon. She left the scene. The digivolved digimons de-digivolve back into their previous forms. Lauren looked and spotted in the far distance a palace.

* * *

Next time, our heroes encounter a mix-up digimon. Judgemon finally reaches over mega stage. There is another surprise as two digimons digivolve into their next forms. Who are the digimons?


	6. All Over Mega

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 6- All Over Mega

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes encounter Dark Medusamon. She turns some of the team into statues and throws Lauren into the hands of Snowballmon. Dragonmon fights the enemy and finally digivolves to Over Mega.

* * *

At Snowballmon's ice palace, Snowballmon was waking up. She went into her throne room. Her servants entered the room and looked at her.

The other dark masters appeared on the scene.

``The kids are getting too much of a threat" said Dark Mastermon.

``I will send Dark Frankensteinmon to deal with them" said Snowballmon.

``They are close to your palace" said Dark Clownmon.

``The kids are one step closer to destroy 1 more dark council member" said Vice Gripmon.

``Don't forget that Judgemon is the only one not to have digivolve yet" said Trick Puppetmon.

``I sure that any day soon we seeing a digimon digivolve further into over mega level" said Mechanicmon. All the remaining dark masters then disappeared.

* * *

Our heroes have slept and moved on from their previous battle. Eno, Duncan, Penrill, Enomon, Duncanmon and Jmon were still recovering from beening turned into statues. Lauren walked ahead, she did not look happy. Happymon and Upsetmon noticed and asked.

``Lauren is there something wrong" asked Upsetmon.

``I just thinking that we really need to stop the dark council members soon" said Lauren.

``I agree, they have caused destruction to many lands" said Happymon. The rest of the group didn't hear this.

``What are you guys talking about?" asked Mel. Draykormon wondered as well.

``Nothing" the three said together.

``I think they know that we have to be a team to defeat the enemies" said Enomon.

* * *

Mad Jackettmon was with Courtney who was thinking that she should have stayed back in the real world.

``Mad Jackettmon, I think I am worthless to our cause" said Courtney.

``You just need to wait for the right time" Mad Jackettmon said. Just then Lauren screamed as a digimon came walking up to them.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Frankensteinmon. A dark Frankenstein legend like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to conduct electricity. His ``Dark Thunder Strike" attack will burn you badly.

* * *

``Everyone digivolve" said Sancang.

Happymon and Upsetmon 4th over mega digivolve to Devimontmon and Dagmontmon. Draykormon and Enomon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Draykormon and Skull Raptormon. Beastmon and Steelmon double over mega digivolve to Metal Beast Warsmon and Metal Steelixmon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon and Dragonmon over mega digivolve to Time Creepmon, Penrillmon, Giant Squidmon and Hyper Dracomon. Judgemon warp digivolve to Jurymon.

Dark Thunder Strike.

All the digimons dodged and in the attack a bright light came from Mel's digivice and hit Skull Draykormon.

``No, she is going to digivolve" said Dark Frankensteinmon.

Skull Draykormon digivolve to Drac Attackmon.

* * *

Everyone was surprised at the new digimon. Duncan opened his laptop. Drac Attackmon. An attacker dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is one of the friend dragon type digimon. Her ``Drac Attack Blowhorn" attack will blow you away.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Drac Attack Blowhorn.

The attacks hit the target but it survived through his electrical handles. He then attacked back.

Dark Frank Blast.

The digimons dodged but the attack hit Courtney. Jurymon ran to her side and then de-digivolved and started to digivolve.

Judgemon over mega digivolve to Battle Oxmon. Courtney got up to see a warrior ox like creature by her side. She noticed that it was her partner. She cheered and everybody now knew that they have at least 12 over megas now.

* * *

Just then, Skull Raptormon started to shine. Eno looked down and saw his digivice reacting to his feelings.

Skull Raptormon digivolve to Dracoraptormon. Dark Frankensteinmon now looked surprised.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dracoraptormon. A dragon raptor like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the friend dragon type digimon. His ``Dracoraptor Wind" attack will bring you luck.

Battle Oxmon. A warrior Ox like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to ram his enemies. His ``Ox Ram" attack will confuse you for ever.

``Attack" said Courtney as Eno and 5 helped her up.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Drac Attack Blowhorn.

Dracoraptor Wind.

Mad Dash.

Ox Ram.

Metal Beast Blast.

Metal Steelix Earthquake Sword.

Time Strike.

Penrill Kick.

Giant Footstomp.

Hyper Draco Meteor.

The attacks destroyed Dark Frankensteinmon. All the digimons de-digivolved back into their rookie forms. Draykormon returned to her rookie form as well.

* * *

Next time, our heroes enter Snowballmon's palace. They encounter some of her remaining allies. Can they defeat the first of the dark masters?


	7. Snowballmon Battle part 1

I am sorry for this one being shorter than the others.

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 7- Snowballmon Battle part 1

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes encounter Dark Frankensteinmon. He battles the heroes and Skull Draykormon and Skull Raptormon digivolve to the next level. Judgemon finally reach over mega level.

* * *

At Snowballmon's ice palace, Snowballmon prepared her troops to destroy the digi-destineds. She had said goodbye to the other dark masters and a final goodbye to the other members of the dark council.

In the first room, there is one Dark Dagmontmon, one Dark Mummymon, one Dark Vampiremon, one Dark Medusamon and one Dark Frankensteinmon waiting with another dark legend digimon.

Snowballmon waits in her throne room for the kids.

* * *

The heroes come towards the ice palace; Lauren was a head of the group. Courtney was hugging Judgemon. Healmon had recently digivolved to Draykormon.

"We need to be ready to fight Snowballmon and her troops" said Mad Jackettmon.

"I agree she is the first dark master, whom we encountered at the start of this mission" said Lauren.

"We should be ready for whatever she has planned for us" said Upsetmon.

"I am ready to end her life" said Happymon. The whole group nodded and heads towards to the castle.

* * *

The group entered the ice palace.

"I wonder why it is these easy?" asked Lauren.

"Snowballmon is expecting us" said Happymon. The group entered the room and were attacked.

Dark Dagmont Blaze.

Dark Mummy Wrap.

Dark Vampire Bite.

Dark Medusa Snake Wrap.

Dark Thunder.

Dark Werewolf Claw.

The attacks made a pile of dust go up. Lauren looks and sees 6 digimons waiting for them.

"Digivolve" said Lauren. Happymon, Upsetmon, Draykormon and Enomon fourth over mega digivolve to Dagmontmon, Devimontmon, Drac Attackmon and Dracoraptormon. Beastmon and Steelmon double over mega digivolve to Metal Beast Warsmon and Metal Steelixmon. Jmon, Duncanmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon over mega digivolve to Penrillmon, Time Creepmon, Giant Squidmon, Hyper Dracomon and Battle Oxmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Werewolfmon. A dark werewolf legend type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to howl at the moon. His ``Dark Werewolf Claw" attack will give you goosebumps.

Dark Dagmont Blaze.

Dark Mummy Wrap.

Dark Vampire Bite.

Dark Medusa Snake Wrap.

Dark Thunder.

Dark Werewolf Claw.

The digimons dodged and then they and Lauren returned the attacks.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Drac Attack Storm.

Light Sword.

Dracoraptor Strike.

Mad Dash.

Metal Beast Blast.

Metal Steelix Blade.

Penrill Kick.

Time Creep.

Giant Squid Stomp.

Hyper Draco Meteor.

Battle Ram.

The attacks destroyed the digimons. Our heroes and their digimons continued on their mission.

Snowballmon watches from her throne room as she sends her remaining servants to destroy them.

* * *

Next time, the heroes continue on their mission to destroy Snowballmon and her remaining troop members. Can they destroy one of the dark masters finally?


	8. Snowballmon Battle part 2

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 8- Snowballmon Battle part 2

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes go to Snowballmon's ice palace. They encounter dark legend digimons that they encountered plus a new one. They defeat the enemy digimons and prepared to continue their battle.

* * *

Lauren opened the door, and was met by an attack.

Dark Spirit Strike.

Lauren produced her shield and protected herself. The attacker revealed itself as a ghost like digimon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Spiritmon. A dark spirit legend type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to attack in the shadows. His "Dark Spirit Strike" attack will give you some spooky memories.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Both of Lauren's digimons completely destroyed the digimon. The group then moved on.

* * *

Lauren opened the next door and saw two creatures waiting. They both nodded.

Dark Fairy Dust.

Dark Kraken Wrap.

The dust made Lauren dizzy and was easy captured by the other attack. Her friends ran in to see her not struggling against the digimon.

"I wonder what happened to her" said Mad Jackettmon. She then threw a shield to Chris. "It is the mystic shield" she said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Fairymon. A dark fairy legend type digimon. Over Mega Level. She loves to make her enemies weak. Her "Dark Fairy Dust" attack will make anyone dizzy.

Dark Krackenmon. A dark kraken legend type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to squeeze his opponents to death. His "Dark Kraken Squeeze" attack will bring the end to you.

* * *

"Lauren" said 5. He ran towards her as his digivice started to activate.

Metal Beast Warsmon digivolve to Skull Beast Warsmon.

5 looked as his digimon was a level higher.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Drac Attack.

Draco Claw.

Mad Dash.

Skull Beast Wars Blast.

Metal Steelix Sword.

The attacks hit the two digimons and the non-attacking digimons ran to grab Lauren as she fell from the digimon's grip.

* * *

Dagmontmon and Devimontmon were leading the group. Lauren was on Dagmontmon's body. They opened the door and the last digimon was there.

"I cannot believe you defeated all the others, but I am the strongest" it said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Unicornmon. A dark unicorn legend type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the leader of the dark legend digimons. His "Dark Unicorn Horn" attack will send you flying.

Dark Unicorn Horn.

Chris used his new shield and sent him flying.

Devimont Blaze.

The attack burnt the last dark legend digimon. The group head towards the room where Snowballmon is waiting.

* * *

They entered the throne room. They all looked around and saw no sign of Snowballmon. Lauren got down off Dagmontmon and started to look around.

Snowball Fury.

Lauren sees snowballs coming at them and said, "we need to move now". The group moved but Lauren was not able to move away because she was making sure the others got away.

"No Lauren" said Devimontmon. When the smoke cleared, they saw Snowballmon standing there with Lauren in her claws.

"Nice going Lauren, taking the attack just to save you friends" Snowballmon said.

"Put me down" Lauren weakly said.

* * *

"No, I got other plans" Snowballmon said.

"She said put her down" Sancang said. Her digivice started to shine.

Metal Steelixmon digivolve to Skull Steelixmon. Snowballmon was now starting to shake when Lauren kicked her and ran away.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Drac Attack.

Draco Claw.

Mad Dash.

Skull Beast Wars Blast.

Skull Steelix Strike.

Time Creep.

Penrill Kick.

Giant Squid Shock.

Hyper Draco Meteor.

Battle Axe.

The attacks hit the target and Snowballmon started to disappear. "The others will take their revenge one day" she said. She then died. The digimons de-digivolved and ran out of the ice palace as it started to collapse.

* * *

Next time, Lauren is still tired and the group are attacked by two enemy digimons and Dark Mastermon. Can the group survive their second battle against the leader of the dark masters?


	9. Arrival of Dam Breakermon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 9- Arrival of Dam Breakermon

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes continue on through Snowballmon's castle. They destroy all of her servants but Lauren is tired after the battle. They have their last battle with Snowballmon. In the end, she is destroyed. Beastmon and Steelmon both reached their next level form (Skull form).

* * *

At Dark Mastermon's castle, the five remaining dark masters were eating and talking about the upcoming battles.

"I am getting tired of watching our troop's failures" said Dark Mastermon.

"We need to get Lauren now" said Vice Gripmon.

"What do you mean?" asked Dark Clownmon.

"He means that she is weak after the last battle" said Trick Puppetmon.

"Sad news that they are not in my terriority" said Mechanicmon.

"I am going to attack with Crab Hammermon and Giant Dinomon" said Dark Mastermon. He is then seen leaving with the two selected monsters.

* * *

Lauren was in her tent. Upsetmon and Happymon were by her side. Mad Jackettmon came in to check on her. "She has a bad fever" she said, "She won't be able to move or fight".

"We look after her" said Upsetmon. Mad Jackettmon left the tent and went to the others.

"How is she?" asked Courtney.

"She has a bad fever" said Mad Jackettmon.

"Very bad news Mad Jackettmon, you should have protected her" said a voice. The whole group turned around to see another digimon.

"Dam Breakermon, what are you doing here?" asked Mad Jackettmon.

"I am here to help the digi-destineds on their mission too" said Dam Breakermon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dam Breakermon. A servant like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a friend of Mad Jackettmon. His ``Dam Breaker" attack will send you to hell and back.

* * *

Lauren was still in her tent when Upsetmon sensed Dark Mastermon is in the tent as well. Dark Mastermon revealed himself and Happymon woke up.

"We need to digivolve" said Happymon. Happymon and Upsetmon 4th over mega digivolve to Dagmontmon and Devimontmon. They looked around and he was not there anymore. They turned around and Lauren was missing. They left the tent and saw 2 digimons a distance away. Devimontmon noticed that there is a new digimon with them. Eno noticed them two standing there.

"This is Dam Breakermon, another superior good being servant" he said, "OH! Why are you not protecting Lauren?"

"She is missing, we saw Dark Mastermon in the tent and somehow he escaped and then she was missing" said Devimontmon.

* * *

"Everyone digivolve" said Eno. Enomon and Draykormon 4th over mega digivolve to Drac Attackmon and Dracoraptormon. Beastmon and Steelmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Beast Warsmon and Skull Steelixmon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon over mega digivolve Time Creepmon, Penrillmon, Giant Squidmon, Hyper Dracomon and Battle Oxmon.

The two enemy digimons turned up.

Duncan opened his laptop. Giant Dinomon. A giant dinosaur like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to stomp on his enemies to crusts. His "Giant Squeeze" attack will crush you.

Crab Hammermon. A hammer crab like digimon. Over Mega Level. His "Hammer Crab Strike" attack is his favourite attack.

* * *

The group turned to see the digimons getting closer. A few distances away Lauren was lying on the floor when she woke up.

"Where am I" she asked. She tried to move her arms but could not move them. She then heard someone laughing. She turned around to see Dark Mastermon in the trees. He jumped down in front of her.

"To answer your question, you are in a forest and now you coming with me" Dark Mastermon said. Lauren tried to get to her feet but Dark Mastermon grabbed her and through her over his shoulder.

Back with the others, the digimons dodged the attacks. Courtney saw that the two digimons are stopping them from going into the forest. "Guys they are stopping us from finding Lauren" she said. Her digivice started to glow.

Battle Oxmon digivolve to Spy Rabbitmon.

* * *

The whole group noticed that they have a small rabbit like creature now.

Duncan opened his laptop. Spy Rabbitmon. A spy rabbit like digimon. Over Mega level. Don't underestimate her over her size. Her "Spy Hare" attack will surprise you.

"Attack" said Dam Breakermon.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Drac Attack Storm.

Dracoraptor Strike.

Mad Fray.

Dam Breaker.

Skull Beast Wars Blast.

Skull Steelix Blast.

Spy Hare.

Time Creep Strike.

Penrill Kick.

Giant Squid Ink Strike.

Hyper Draco Meteor.

The attacks hit the targets. They were destroyed with ease. They all de-digivolved. Mad Jackettmon and Dam Breakermon then notices Lauren in the hands of Dark Mastermon. She looked like her fever was gone but still too weak to fight back. Dark Mastermon then escaped with her.

* * *

Next time, our heroes enter Mechanicmon's terriority. Lauren is beening holded in his main building. She watches as he sends an army of tank like digimons. Can Beastmon show that he has changed?


	10. Tank Fight

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 10- Tank Fight

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes rest as Lauren is not feeling well. Dark Mastermon brings two servants to attack them. Dam Breakermon joins their ranks. Lauren gets captured by Dark Mastermon while her friends fight the enemy. Battle Oxmon digivolves to her next level.

* * *

At Mechanicmon's city, Mechanicmon was working with his two gear like digimons. He turned around to see Lauren still chained to the wall. She had recovered and was at full power. She tried to struggle many times but gave up in the end. Mechanicmon only laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asked.

"That you think you can escape" Mechanicmon said, "Dark Mastermon said to keep you tightly chained up".

"I think you should let me go before they destroy you" said Lauren.

"My army is a lot more different from Snowballmon's" said Mechanicmon.

"Boss, Tank Armymon and Dark Tankmon are ready for the battle" said one of the gears.

"Good, send them off" Mechanicmon said. Lauren screamed but Mechanicmon just turned around and laughed.

* * *

Happymon and Upsetmon were with Mad Jackettmon and Dam Breakermon as they all watch Duncan going through his laptop to see if there was anything they could have done.

"Guys, Dark Mastermon could vanish after using his cape" said Duncan.

"So while we both were digivolving he moved to grab Lauren and then disappeared before we completed the transformation" Upsetmon and Happymon said.

Draykormon noticed a big town in the distance and an incoming army of machines. "Guys, we are near Mechanicmon's area and we have incoming digimons" she said to the others.

* * *

The heroes were ready when the digimons entered their area. They all looked like tanks.

Duncan opened his laptop. Tank Armymon. A tank like digimon. Over Mega Level. They love to attack in huge numbers. Their "Tank Blast" attack will destroy you.

Dark Tankmon. A tank like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the digivolved form of Tank Armymon. His "Dark Tank Blast" attack will rock you to kingdom Kong.

Happymon, Draykormon, Upsetmon and Enomon 4th over mega digivolve to Dagmontmon. Drac Attackmon, Devimontmon and Dracoraptormon. Beastmon and Steelmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Beast Warsmon and Skull Steelixmon. Judgemon double over mega digivolve to Spy Rabbitmon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon and Dragonmon over mega digivolve to Time Creepmon, Penrillmon, Giant Squidmon and Hyper Dracomon.

* * *

Back with Mechanicmon, "Boss the army has encountered the kids" said one of the gears.

"Perfect" Mechanicmon said he turned to Lauren, "now destroy them".

"As you command, master" said the other gear, "Dark Tankmon and Tank Armymons destroy them".

Lauren just sat and watched the screen as the enemy digimons attacked her friends. She then looked and saw some food and drinks near her.

* * *

"Skull Beast Warsmon are you all right" said 5. His digivice started to activate and so was Courtney's digivice.

Skull Beast Warsmon digivolve to Polar Bearmon. Spy Rabbitmon digivolve to Skull Jurymon.

The heroes looked to see a polar bear like digimon and a skull version of Jurymon on the field.

Duncan opened his laptop. Polar Bearmon. A polar bear type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to play in the snow with his claws. His "Polar Bear Strike" attack will send you down into the ground.

Skull Jurymon. A skeleton court type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a skeleton version of Jurymon. Her "Skull Jury Blast" attack will send you to heaven.

* * *

Skull Jurymon launched her missiles and sent Dark Tankmon back a couple of miles.

"Attack" said Eno. He and the other heroes hid from the battle scene.

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Drac Attack.

Dracoraptor Strike.

Polar Bear Claw Strike.

Skull Steelix Blast.

Skull Jury Blast.

Mad Fray.

Dam Breaker Storm.

Time Creep.

Penrill Kick.

Giant Squid Spitting Ink.

Hyper Draco Meteor.

The attacks hit the targets and all the enemies were destroyed. The group de-digivolved and BWmon and Courtmon appeared.

* * *

Next time, we learn the name of the gear digimons. Mechanicmon sends two weird machine troops against them. Can Steelmon and Duncanmon show their true powers?


	11. Gears and Weird

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 11- Gears and Weird

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren was chained up and in the hands of Mechanicmon. Mechanicmon with the help of his gear digimons sent an army of tank digimons against the kids. Beast Warsmon and Spy Rabbitmon digivolve to their next level.

* * *

At Mechanicmon's city, Lauren was sleeping from where she was beening kept at night. She woke up to see Mechanicmon standing near her.

"Had a good sleep did you?" asked Mechanicmon.

"Yes until you came, thank you" Lauren said. Mechanicmon just smiled and picked her up and took her to his main room. Lauren stayed in the position she was beening kept during battles.

"Sir the Crumplezonemons and Ransackmons are ready for action" said Mech Gearmon.

Mech Gearmon. An advanced gear type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to follow orders of Mechanicmon. His "Gear Strike" attack will cut you in half. Said Lauren's digivice.

"Perfect, send them to attack the digi-destineds" said Mechanicmon. He looked to Lauren and saw she was looking through her digivice.

"I think you should put that down" said a voice. Lauren turned around to see Trick Puppetmon near her. She did put her digivice back.

* * *

The group continued to walk through the city that seems to go on forever.

"Happymon and Upsetmon, I have a feeling that Lauren is here" said Mad Jackettmon.

"I agree" said Dam Breakermon.

"You are right, Mechanicmon as not revealed himself" said Upsetmon.

"She must be badly hurt to see us, fighting for her without seeing her" said Happymon.

"She is strong" said Sancang. Steelmon knew his partner was trying to keep strong for Lauren.

* * *

"Guys incoming" said Dragonmon. As two digimons came into view, one looked like a motorcycle and the other one looked like an armoured tank.

Duncan opened his laptop. Crumpelzonemon. A heavy armoured tank type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to fight with his friend Ransackmon. His "Crumpel Zone" attack will burn your heels.

Ransackmon. A motorcycle type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to fight with his friend Crumpelzonemon. His "Ransack Roll Over" attack will send you around the block.

Happymon, Upsetmon, Beastmon, Draykormon and Enomon 4th over mega digivolve to Dagmontmon, Devimontmon, Polar Bearmon, Drac Attackmon and Dracoraptormon. Steelmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Steelixmon and Skull Jurymon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Dragonmon and Squidmon over mega digivolve to Time Creepmon, Penrillmon, Hyper Dracomon and Giant Squidmon.

* * *

Back with Mechanicmon, Lauren saw both digimons attacking her friends. Trick Puppetmon had been playing with her. Mechanicmon was really angry with him playing with her.

"Trick Puppetmon, stop playing around with her" said Mechanicmon.

"I will when she says so" said Trick Puppetmon.

"Listen to him, Trick Puppetmon" said Lauren. They both seemed surprised that she stepped forward in this speech.

* * *

Crumpel Zone

Ransack Wheel Strike.

The digimons dodged but Sancang and Duncan were sent flying. Both of their digivices lightened up and both of their digimons also lightened up.

Skull Steelixmon digivolve to Sancangmon. Time Creepmon digivolve to Metal Mastermon.

* * *

Duncan and Sancang looked and saw their partners nearby. Everyone also noticed that Steelmon now looked like Sancang.

Duncan opened his laptop. Sancangmon. A dinosaur like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to roll about on the ground. His "Sancang Earthquake Tail Strike" attack will send you rocking.

Metal Mastermon. A warrior like digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to fight with hands. His "Metal Master Punch" attack will knock you out.

* * *

Dagmont Blaze.

Devimont Blaze.

Polar Claw.

Sancang Earthquake Tail Strike.

Drac Attack.

Dracoraptor Beak.

Mad Fray.

Dam Break Dance.

Skull Jury Blast.

Metal Master Blast.

Penrill Kick.

Hyper Draco Meteor.

Giant Squid Ink.

The enemy digimons were destroyed. They all de-digivolve and everyone looked around to see if Lauren was anywhere near.

At the place where our heroes had arrived at where they first encountered the dark masters, a little girl appeared and had a digi-vice and a small mice like digimon near her.

* * *

Next time, a machine digimon with destructive power attacks the heroes. Can they defeat the digimon? Who is the new digi-destined and who is her partner?


	12. Megatron and the arrival of Lyra

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 12- Megatron and the arrival of Lyra

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren was still in the hands of Mechanicmon. Mech Gearmon reveals themselves as the gear digimons. Our heroes fight two weird looking machines. Skull Steelixmon and Time Creepmon digivolve to their next level and destroy them. A human and a mouse digimon are seen by the entrance to this land.

* * *

Lauren was again in the room designed for her. She did have a dream about a new digi-destined with a strange looking digimon. She was thinking who it was when she remembered what she looked like.

"Lyra is a digi-destined as well" she said. She then prepared for the arrival of Mechanicmon. He did come within 10 minutes.

Back in the control room, the Mech Gearmons were looking at the screens. Mechanicmon and Lauren then entered.

"Boss, Megatronmon is ready to attack" both Mech Gearmons said.

"So send him to attack" said Mechanicmon.

* * *

The child and her partner were walking around on the ground.

"Lyra, when are we going to meet the others?" asked her partner.

"Very soon, I hope we are not too late" said Lyra.

* * *

Our heroes were still thinking about their lost member when 5's digivice started to shine.

"What's this?" asked 5.

"It says there is another digi-destined nearby" said Mad Jackettmon.

"All great, now it is a group of 11" said Dam Breakermon.

"We still need Lauren" said Upsetmon, "to fight the dark council members".

* * *

Megatron Destroyer.

The attack sent the sitting kids and digimons flying. Mad Jackettmon then notices the attacker. "OH my god, its Megatronmon" she said. The group got up and prepared for the battle.

Duncan opened his laptop. Megatronmon. A powerhouse machine type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the third strongest machine in the world. His special attack is "Megatron Destroyer".

Happymon, Upsetmon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Draykormon and Enomon 4th over mega digivolve to Dagmontmon, Devimontmon, Polar Bearmon, Sancangmon, Drac Attackmon and Dracoraptormon. Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Jurymon. Duncanmon double over mega digivolve to Metal Mastermon. Jmon, Dragonmon and Squidmon over mega digivolve to Penrillmon, Hyper Dracomon and Giant Squidmon.

* * *

Lyra and her partner were closing in on their position.

Megatron Chaos Strike.

The attack hit Hyper Dracomon and Metal Mastermon sending them flying into the ground. Both Kit's and Duncan's digivice started to activate.

Hyper Dracomon digivolve to Rock Phoenixmon. Metal Mastermon digivolve to Skull Empressmon.

* * *

Lyra Takedown.

The attack tripped up Megatronmon. The group turned around to see a mouse digimon nearby with a human.

"My name is Lyra, and this is Lyramon" Lyra said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Lyramon. A mouse type digimon. In Training level. She loves to eat cheese. Her special attack is "Lyra Whisker Strike".

Rock Phoenixmon. A rock fire bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to fire rocks at his enemies. His special attack is "Fire Rock Strike".

Skull Empressmon. A skeleton ruler type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a skeleton form of Empressmon. Her special attack is "Skull Empress Crown".

* * *

Lyra Whisker Strike.

The attack sent Megatronmon flying away from the scene. The digimons all de-digivolved and went to their partners.

* * *

Next time, Lauren magically escapes Mechanicmon's grasp. Lyra and her digimon becomes a true member. Mechanicmon sends his other top machine troop members to get Lauren back. They succeed. Can Happymon and Upsetmon show that they are not weak?


	13. Arrival of the Laurenmons

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 13- Arrival of the Laurenmons

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren was still in the hands of Mechanicmon. Mech Gearmon give orders to one of Mechanicmon's top machine monsters. Lyra and Lyramon arrive to join their ranks. Hyper Dracomon and Metal Mastermon digivolved and sent Megatronmon flying.

* * *

Lauren was using her powers to slip out of the chains without alerting Mechanicmon. She then quietly left the room and dodged being seen by Megatronmon. She got out of the main building as the alarm was set off.

"Where is she?" asked Mechanicmon. The Mech Gearmons were looking on the screen.

"She is only a couple of feet outside, boss" said one of the Mech Gearmon.

"Send Ultimate Machinemon and Mighty Machinemon to bring her back" said Mechanicmon.

"Yes sir" said both of the Mech Gearmons.

* * *

Lauren was quietly trying to move through the town when she was surprised by two attacks.

Ultimate Machine Missile.

Mighty Hammer.

Lauren had only a couple of minutes to dodge the attacks, but she got hit slightly. Lauren looked and saw two machine digimons near her.

"Nice try, Lauren come with us now" said one of the digimons.

"Think again" said Lauren. She got up and ran as fast as she could. She looked at her digivice.

Ultimate Machinemon. A powerhouse machine type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to attack with his arms. His special attack is "Ultimate Machine Missile".

Mighty Machinemon. A powerhouse machine type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to hit you with his arms. Special attack is "Mighty Press down". Her digivice said as it revealed their information.

"OH! Great" said Lauren.

* * *

The heroes watch as Lyramon had digivolved to Cast Pantalimon. "OH! Are you not a pretty one" said Lyra.

"OH! Thank you" said Cast Pantalimon as she blushed. Mad Jackettmon then picked up that someone was running towards their position. Lyra noticed that it was Lauren.

"Lauren" the whole group said.

"Better digivolve guys" said Lauren. The group then noticed she was beening chased.

Mighty Press Down.

The attack knocked Lauren backwards and both enemy digimons jumped over her to stop them from getting her.

Happymon, Upsetmon, Draykormon, Enomon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Dagmontmon, Devimontmon, Drac Attackmon, Dracoraptormon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Judgemon and Duncanmon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Jurymon and Skull Mastermon. Dragonmon double over mega digivolve to Rock Phoenixmon. Jmon and Squidmon over mega digivolve to Penrillmon and Giant Squidmon. Cast Pantalimon digivolve to Iorek Byrnisonmon.

Iorek Byrnisonmon was surroundered by a light. Iorek Byrnisonmon digivolve to Armored Bearmon.

* * *

Lauren was getting up when a mechanical hand grabbed her. Lauren looked around to see Mechanicmon holding her now.

"You should have known that you could not escape from us" said Mechanicmon.

"Put her down" said Lyra as her digivice kicked into overdrive. Armored Bearmon digivolve to Magna Lyramon.

Magna Lyra Strike.

Mechanicmon was sent flying but Lauren still couldn't escape. Kit had finally lost it and ran to fight them. His digivice kicked into overdrive.

Rock Phoenixmon digivolve to Skull Pelicanmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Pelicanmon. A skeleton pelican type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a skeleton version of Pelicanmon. His special attack is- Skull Pelican Tail Strike.

* * *

Dagmontmon flew towards Mechanicmon; he looked and saw Devimontmon approaching from the other direction. "You got to do better" Mechanicmon said.

"Someone stop him" said Lauren. Both of her digivices started to activate. Both Dagmontmon and Devimontmon started to shine.

Dagmontmon digivolve to Laurenmon. Devimontmon digivolve to Dark Laurenmon.

Mechanicmon looked and saw 2 humanoid like digimons standing before him. He then vanished with Lauren.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Laurenmon. A humanoid type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a lot stronger than Dagmontmon. Her special attack is "Lauren Kick".

Dark Laurenmon. A humanoid type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a lot stronger than Devimontmon. His special attack is "Dark Lauren Strike".

Both machines retreated and the digimons de-digivolve back to their rookie forms.

* * *

Next time, Lauren is taking away by the other dark masters. The heroes attack couple of the machine digimons and Megatronmon. Can they succeed in destroying the second dark master?


	14. Mechanicmon's Last Battle part 1

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 14- Mechanicmon's Last Battle part 1

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren escapes from Mechanicmon only to get attacked by his other two best machines. Lyramon digivolves all the way to mega level. Rock Phoenixmon also digivolves. Before Lauren is taken back, her two partners digivolve to their next levels.

* * *

Lauren was getting punched around by Mechanicmon and his forces. He went towards her and picked her up.

"I hope you will not try that again, Lauren" said Mechanicmon.

"I will keep on trying until I succeed" said Lauren.

"Mechanicmon, I cannot believe you let her escape" said a voice. Lauren looked and saw big scarier beasts around her. She screamed then she saw that Dark Clownmon had tricked her.

"She used her powers" said Mech Gearmon.

"I have come to take her back to the others" said Dark Clownmon. Lauren knew he didn't mean her friends. Dark Clownmon grabbed her and left. Mechanicmon prepared his forces for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Upsetmon was with Happymon when Dam Breakermon remembered something.

"Guys I remembered that Upsetmon and Happymon are brothers" he said.

"Brothers, but how?" asked Draykormon. The others wanted to know as well.

"They were born within a couple of days of each other, but the dark forces took Upsetmon away and used him for evil" said Mad Jackettmon.

"That will explain why Upsetmon decided to join after battling us for a while" said Lyra.

"All we need to do now is to defeat the dark masters and the other dark council members to finally have a peaceful digital world" said Courtney.

"Hey Courtney, you have changed since coming to the digital world" said Eno.

"Maybe it is experience" said Mel.

* * *

The group continued and Dragonmon spotted the main building in the distance and an army of machines between them and Mechanicmon. The others didn't know until they were attacked.

Tank Blast.

Dark Tank Blast.

Mech Gear Strike.

Crumpel Zone.

Ransack Storm.

Megatron Destroyer.

Wolf Steer.

The group dodged and saw Dark Tankmon, Tank Armymon, another Mech Gearmon, Crumpelzonemon, Ransackmon, Megatronmon and a new machine digimon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Wolf Machinemon. A wolf designed machine type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to scratch his opponents. His special attack is- Wolf Claw Storm.

* * *

Upsetmon and Happymon 5th over mega digivolve to Dark Laurenmon and Laurenmon. Draykormon, Enomon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Drac Attackmon, Dracoraptormon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Duncanmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Empressmon, Skull Pelicanmon and Skull Jurymon. Squidmon and Jmon over mega digivolve to Giant Squidmon and Penrillmon. Cast Pantalimon warp digivolve to Magna Lyramon.

"You and me Magna Lyramon" said Megatronmon. Both digimons moved to another place.

Tank Blast.

Dark Tank Blast.

Mech Gear Strike.

Crumpel Zone.

Ransack Storm.

Wolf Steer.

The digimons dodged the attacks and prepared to attack back.

* * *

Lauren Strike.

Dark Lauren Aura Strike.

Drac Storm.

Dracoraptor Beak Strike.

Sancang Earthquake Tail Strike.

Polar Claw.

Mad Fray.

Dam Storm Dance.

Skull Empress Blast.

Skull Pelican Blast.

Skull Jury Wave.

Giant Squid Kick.

Penrill Judge Jump.

The attacks destroyed the machines and they waited for Magna Lyramon to finish with Megatronmon.

* * *

Magna Lyra Blade.

Megatron Spike.

Both attacks hit but both backed off. "I will give you a little push" Megatronmon said. He released his claw and Magna Lyramon heard someone scream. When the claw arm returned Lyra was now in its grip.

"Leave her out of this" said Magna Lyramon.

"You both made a fool of me, when you first arrived" said Megatronmon. He then increased the pressure on Lyra; she screamed and was trying to get free.

Megatron Blast.

Magna Lyramon used her wings to defend herself. "Magna Lyramon, forget about my safety just defeat him" said Lyra. Just then the others arrived. "This is my fight, so please stay out of this" said Magna Lyramon.

"So you are going to fight" said Megatronmon.

* * *

Megatron Destroyer.

Magna Lyra Strike.

Both attacks hit but nothing happened.

Gate of Lyra.

The attack launched fireballs at Megatronmon. He was badly burnt and let go of Lyra as a larger fireball hit him. Afterwards, Megatronmon was gone. The group then continued to head towards Mechanicmon.

At his main building, Mechanicmon and his last two strong machine digimons were surprised at Megatronmon's destruction.

* * *

Next time, the heroes get closer to the main building when they are attacked by more machine digimons. They eventually encounter Mechanicmon and his top two generals and his Mech Gearmons. Can they finally defeat the machine human dark master?


	15. Mechanicmon's Last Battle part 2

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 15- Mechanicmon's Last Battle part 2

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren is taken by Dark Clownmon as Mechanicmon prepares his troops. Our heroes face an army of familiar machine digimons. Megatronmon fights Magna Lyramon in a fair fight. She is forced to fight properly when Lyra was grabbed. She did in the end destroy him.

* * *

Our heroes continue their journey to the center of Mechanicmon's machine town. Lyra was in the hands of Magna Lyramon. Just then they were attacked.

Condor Strike.

Metal Condor Strike.

Magna Lyramon moved her wings to protect them. The two digimons appeared.

Duncan opened his laptop. Gear Condormon. A gear type digimon. Over Mega Level. The digivolved form of Mech Gearmon. Special attack- Condor Strike.

Metal Condormon. A metal condor type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to attack from the sky. His special attack- Metal Condor Storm.

* * *

Metal Condor Storm.

Condor Gear Strike.

Magna Lyramon moved so fast to dodge the attacks. She landed so Lyra could get off. She then joined Laurenmon and Dark Laurenmon to fight the enemy digimons.

Gate of Lyra.

Lauren Kick.

Dark Lauren Storm.

The three attacks hit the two digimons and after the smoke disappeared there was no sign of the two digimons. The group continued on their mission.

* * *

Magna Lyramon was flying ahead of the group. Lyra was hanging on to her. Magna Lyramon started to slow down when she spots an army of snail like digimons.

Spike Cannon Release.

Magna Lyra Blade.

She defended herself as the others turn up.

Duncan opened his laptop. Spike Snailmon. A snail type digimon. Over Mega Level. Do not mistake them to be slow, they can be very fast. Special attack- Spike Cannon Release.

* * *

Spike Cannon Release.

The digimons dodged the attack when Mad Jackettmon threw another two mystic weapons to Penrill and Kit.

"These are the Mystic Axe and Mystic Rake" said Mad Jackettmon, "they are yours". Dam Breakermon revealed two more weapons and gave them to Courtney and Chris.

"These are the Mystic Spade and Mystic Hammer" said Dam Breakermon.

The four weapons then disappeared into their digivices. The digimons then teamed up and destroyed the Spike Snailmon army. They looked and saw the main building in front of them. They decided to continue their battle.

* * *

They entered the building. They reached the main arena and encountered the same two machines digimons there. "Looks like our prey have come" said Ultimate Machinemon.

"We are no ones prey" said Laurenmon.

"Think again" said a voice. The group turned around to see Mechanicmon, his Mech Gearmon and a new digimon as well.

Duncan opened his laptop. Fox Machinemon. A fox machine type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to hunt his prey. Special attack- Fox Rollover.

* * *

"I want to fight Magna Lyramon" said Mighty Machinemon. Magna Lyramon, Lyra and Mighty Machinemon left the scene.

Mechanicmon charged the kids. Laurenmon tackled him to the ground. Dark Laurenmon took Ultimate Machinemon away so he could fight him. The others took on the Mech Gearmons and Fox Machinemon.

Dark Lauren Dance.

The attack sent Ultimate Machinemon flying. Dam Breakermon had thrown one of the Mech Gearmons onto him and both were destroyed.

* * *

Magna Lyra Blade.

The attack sent Mighty Machinemon flying. He got back up and aimed for Lyra.

Mighty Punch.

Magna Lyramon suddenly de-digivolved and Cast Pantalimon started to shine.

Cast Pantalimon over mega digivolve to Rogermon.

Roger Blade.

The attack sent him flying and finally crushed into the other two machine digimons and destroyed them all.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Rogermon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to play with his enemy like toys. Special attack- Roger Blade.

"Before we kill you, where is Lauren?" asked Laurenmon.

"Dark Clownmon took her back to the other castle" said Mechanicmon.

"So goodbye" said Rogermon.

Lauren Blade.

Dark Lauren Blade.

Drac Attack.

Dracoraptor Jump.

Polar Claw.

Sancang tail slam.

Dam Breaker.

Mad Fray.

Skull Empress Blast.

Skull Pelican Blade.

Skull Jury Blast.

Giant Squid Kick.

Penrill Kick.

Roger Blade.

The attacks hit Mechanicmon and he started to disappear. The digimons de-digivolved and the group ran out. The heroes watch as the building comes down.

* * *

Next time, our heroes walk into a ghost town and encounter 4 evil ghost type digimons. The battle becomes intense. Elsewhere, Lauren was sitting watching Trick Puppetmon prepare his forces to attack the digi-destineds.


	16. Ghosts and Puppets

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 16- Ghosts and Puppets

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes minus Lauren continue on their journey. They fight and destroy all Mechanicmon's forces and face him in his last battle. Cast Pantalimon digivolves into her over mega form. The heroes learn that Lauren has been taken away.

* * *

At Trick Puppetmon's house in a forest, Lauren was sitting in a corner. On her mind was that her friends have defeated another dark council member. She knew that Lyra was in trouble the entire time from Mechanicmon's forces. Just then Trick Puppetmon came in.

"I would be afraid if I was you" he said.

"I am not afraid of you" Lauren said. Trick Puppetmon releases his puppet control wires around Lauren. She was then flipped around the area.

"Now you should be afraid" Trick Puppetmon said, "my forces have been alerted to your friends".

"Leave them alone" Lauren said. She still tried to fight being controlled but she could only struggle to get free.

"I am surprised that you are trying to escape" Trick Puppetmon said.

* * *

With the heroes, they had left the ruins of Mechanicmon's city. On each of their minds was that Lauren was still missing.

"I think she is beening kept by Trick Puppetmon now" said Lyra. She was told the names of the other dark masters.

"I am also very sure" said Dam Breakermon. He and Mad Jackettmon had a serious talk after yesterday's battles.

"We are heading towards a town" said Dragonmon.

"I cannot sense any digimons, so a ghost town" said Judgemon.

* * *

They enter the town, and were still walking when they were attacked.

Ghost Storm.

Lyra quickly dodged and saw 2 ghosts like digimons near them.

Duncan opened his laptop. Ghost 1mon. A ghost type digimon. Mega Level. Special attack- Ghost Storm.

Ghost 2mon. A ghost type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the digivolved form of Ghost 1mon. Special attack- Ghost Hurricane.

Cast Pantalimon over mega digivolve to Rogermon.

Roger Storm.

The attack destroyed both ghost digimons. Rogermon turned around to see two more ghosts like digimons nearby.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Ghost 3mon. A ghost type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the digivolved form of Ghost 2mon. Special attack- Ghost Tornado.

Scab Ghostmon. A scaly ghost type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the strongest of all ghost type digimons. Special attack- Scab Scar Strike.

Happymon and Upsetmon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon and Dark Laurenmon. Enomon, Draykormon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Dracoraptormon, Drac Attackmon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Duncanmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Empressmon, Skull Pelicanmon and Skull Jurymon. Squidmon and Jmon over mega digivolve to Giant Squidmon and Penrillmon.

* * *

Ghost Tornado.

Scab Scar Strike.

The attacks sent Chris and Lyra flying. Their partners catch them. Both of their digivices started to activate.

Giant Squidmon digivolve to Skull Squidmon. Rogermon digivolve to Sherrifmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Sherrifmon. A sheriff type digimon. Over Mega Level. She loves to give out the rules of battle. Special attack- Sheriff Strike.

Skull Squidmon. A skeleton squid type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a skeleton version of Squidmon. Special attack- Skull Squid Black Ink.

* * *

Lauren Kick.

Dark Lauren Kick.

Dracoraptor Storm.

Drac Attack Dance.

Polar Claw.

Sancang Tail Hammer.

Dam Fray.

Mad Fray.

Skull Empress Blast.

Skull Pelican Blade.

Skull Jury Blast.

Sheriff Strike.

Skull Squid Black Ink.

Penrill Blaze.

The attacks destroy the ghosts and everyone de-digivolved and noticed in the far distance a forest.

* * *

Next time, our heroes enter Trick Puppetmon's forest. At his house, Lauren watches as his puppet control monsters attack her friends. He has two puppets like creatures giving out the commands. Can Penrillmon digivolve to save them?


	17. Arrival of Melmon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 17- Arrival of Melmon

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes minus Lauren enter a ghost town. They fight the 4 ghost digimons. Giant Squidmon and Rogermon digivolve to the next level. Trick Puppetmon has Lauren and has prepared his forces for the battle.

* * *

At Trick Puppetmon's Forest House, in the main room, Lauren was watching Trick Puppetmon give orders to the two small puppet digimons.

"Puppet Twinmon, prepare Camp Puppetmon for battle" Trick Puppetmon said.

"Yes sir" the Puppet Twinmon said, "what about the girl?" Trick Puppetmon noticed she was looking at her digivice.

Puppet Twinmon. A puppet like digimon. Over Mega Level. They are the commanders of the puppet like digimons. Special attack- Puppet Twin Blast. Lauren's digivice said. Lauren then notices Trick Puppetmon nearby.

"What do you think you doing?" he asked.

"Just checking the data of the digimon" said Lauren. She then noticed that he was not happy with this.

Trick Puppet Kick.

She was kicked badly by him and then Lauren was grabbed by the neck.

"Don't forget that I can send you directly to the leader of the dark council" Trick Puppetmon said. Lauren could only scream.

* * *

Our heroes entered the forest and saw almost nothing but trees. Happymon and Upsetmon will ready to destroy the forest just to see Lauren again.

"I think those two will be happy when we get Lauren back" said Mad Jackettmon.

"I also think we should stop thinking about how to get Lauren back, and go and finish them off" said Mel. Everyone was surprised about this.

"Remember Mel, Eno is our leader when Lauren is not around" said Enomon. She was about to say something when they were attacked.

Camp Puppet Cross.

* * *

Mel was sent flying Draykormon grabbed her with her wings. The whole group saw a puppet like creature nearby.

Duncan opened his laptop. Camp Puppetmon. A puppet like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to give commands of terror to his opponents. Special attack- Camp Puppet Pummel.

Happymon and Upsetmon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon and Dark Laurenmon. Enomon, Draykormon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Dracoraptormon, Drac Attackmon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Duncanmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Empressmon, Skull Pelicanmon and Skull Jurymon. Squidmon and Cast Pantalimon double over mega digivolve to Skull Squidmon and Sherrifmon. Jmon over mega digivolve to Penrillmon.

* * *

Camp Puppet Pummel.

The attacks sent both Sherrifmon and Penrillmon flying. Lyra and Penrill run to their partners only to stop and started to punch each other. Penrillmon noticed that Trick Puppetmon was using his control wires against the two kids. Their digivices started to activate.

"OH no!" Trick Puppetmon said.

Sherrifmon digivolve to Skull Lyramon. Penrillmon digivolve to Rackermon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Lyramon. A skeleton type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attack- Skull Lyra Kick.

Rackermon. A racket type digimon. Over Mega Level. She loves to launch things at her racket. Special attack- Racket Ball Strike.

* * *

Skull Lyra Kick.

Racket Ball Strike.

Trick Puppetmon dodged the attacks and turned to Mel. Drac Attackmon saw this too.

Trick Puppet Pummel.

Mel was hit badly when the smoke cleared she was on the ground in pain. Her digivice kicked into life.

Drac Attackmon digivolve to Melmon. The Ice Princess. Mel started to awaken to see a large version of herself healing her.

Duncan opened his laptop. Melmon. An ice humanoid type digimon. Over Mega Level. The Ice Princess. Special attack- Mel Ice Strike.

* * *

Trick Puppetmon just then vanished. Camp Puppetmon was shakening.

Lauren Kick.

Dark Lauren Kick.

Mel Ice Strike.

Dracoraptor Wave.

Polar Claw.

Sancang Tail Hammer.

Skull Empress Blast.

Skull Pelican Blast.

Skull Jury Blast.

Skull Lyra Storm.

Mad Fray.

Dam Fray.

Racket Ball Strike.

Skull Squid Stink Ink.

The attacks destroyed the evil digimon and they all reverted.

* * *

Next time, Lauren watches as her friends take on a darker version of Lyramon and another puppet like digimon. Can Lyra, Duncan and Penrill prove that they are a team?


	18. Dragon Powerup

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 18- Dragon Powerup

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes minus Lauren enter Trick Puppetmon's forest. Lauren watches as Trick Puppetmon and his Puppet Twinmon send a digimon against her friends. Drac Attackmon, Sherrifmon and Penrillmon digivolve to protect their friends.

* * *

At Trick Puppetmon's forest house, Lauren was running away. This was a game that Trick Puppetmon wanted to play. In the end Lauren tripped and got caught by Trick Puppetmon. He then took her to his main room. She was put in the corner as Trick Puppetmon went to his Puppet Twinmon.

"Boss, Dark Lyramon and Cream Puppetmon are ready on your command" said Puppet Twinmon.

"Send them to attack the digi-destineds" Trick Puppetmon said, he then turned to Lauren, "I hope you enjoyed the game, Lauren".

"Yes I did" Lauren said. She secretly didn't like the game but didn't say so.

* * *

The heroes were sitting in a circle eating and drinking with their digimons. Mel had Baby Draykormon on her arms. Lyra was playing with Cast Pantalimon. Eno and Enomon were listening to anything sound.

"I am wondering how Lauren is doing" said Mad Jackettmon.

"We know that the Dark Council want her alive" said Dam Breakermon.

"I think we need to get the other servants here soon" said Mad Jackettmon. She and Dam Breakermon were talking to each other away from the group.

* * *

The group then noticed two digimons heading towards them. Lyra dodged and Baby Draykormon digivolved to Healmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Lyramon. A dark mouse type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a darker and stronger version of Lyramon. Special attack- Dark Lyra Takedown.

Cream Puppetmon. A cream puppet type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to hide in is bowl when being attacked. Special attack- Cream Rice Strike.

Happymon, Upsetmon and Healmon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon, Dark Laurenmon and Melmon. Enomon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Dracoraptormon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Duncanmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon and Cast Pantalimon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Empressmon, Skull Pelicanmon, Skull Jurymon and Skull Lyramon. Jmon and Squidmon double over mega digivolve to Rackermon and Skull Squidmon.

* * *

Dark Lyra Takedown.

Cream Rice Strike.

The attacks sent the group back with Lyra collapsing on the ground. Skull Lyramon saw this and so did Duncan.

"Lyra" said Duncan. He started to run to Lyra as both of their digivices started to activate.

"Here we go again" said Skull Empressmon looking at Skull Lyramon.

Skull Empressmon digivolve to Drag Empmon. The Dragon Emperor. Skull Lyramon digivolve to Dragon Lyramon. The Dragon Child of Life.

* * *

Duncan got Lyra to safety and opened his laptop. Dragon Lyramon. A humanoid dragon type digimon. The Dragon Child of Life. Over Mega Level. She loves to fight with other dragon type digimons. Special attack- Lyra Blaze.

Drag Empmon. An emperor dragon type digimon. The Dragon Emperor. Over Mega Level. He is the boss of all the dragon digimons. Special attack- Emp Blaze.

Lyra Blaze.

Emp Blaze.

The attacks hit Dark Lyramon who was escaping and destroyed her. Cream Puppetmon went into its bowl to dodge. The attacks continued and hit a tree that almost landed of Penrill's head. Her digivice then activated.

Rackermon digivolve to Skull Beatmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Beatmon. A skeleton music lover type digimon. Over Mega Level. A skeleton version of Beatmon. Special attack- Skull Beat Dance.

Cream Puppet Blast.

Skull Beat Dance. The attack knocked him over and was out of his bowl. The bowl was destroyed and Cream Puppetmon now started to struggle to stand.

Emp Blaze.

The attack destroyed Cream Puppetmon. All the digimons de-digivolved back into their rookie forms.

* * *

Next time, Trick Puppetmon brings a darker version of Iorek Byrnisonmon and another puppet like digimon. Lauren meanwhile discovers a secret escape from the house. Can she found a way to escape soon? Will her friends come to rescue her?


	19. Lauren's Possible Escape Route

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 19- Lauren's Possible Escape Route

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes minus Lauren fight Dark Lyramon and Cream Puppetmon. Trick Puppetmon plays a game with Lauren. Skull Lyramon, Skull Empressmon and Rackermon digivolve to the next level and defeat the two enemy digimons.

* * *

At Trick Puppetmon's forest house, Lauren was sitting in the room where Trick Puppetmon kept all of his toys. Lauren was looking around to see if there was any escape route. A couple of minutes passed and she finally spotted an escape route that will make it a very quiet escape attempt.

"I should try tomorrow, because Trick Puppetmon will be coming in a minute" said Lauren. As she had finished Trick Puppetmon entered.

"I am sending my Iofur Raknisonmon and my Pet Puppetmon to attack your friends" he said. The two digimons appeared behind him.

"Like I care, about what you are planning" said Lauren.

"You will learn very soon, Lauren" Trick Puppetmon said. The two digimons then left the room.

* * *

Our heroes were eating their food with a new ally digimon, which appeared a couple of minutes ago.

Duncan opened his laptop. Light Witchmon. A witch type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the only witch type digimon not to fly on the broomstick. Special attack- Light Strike.

"I have the feeling that, we need to prepare for the battle" said Light Witchmon.

* * *

A few minutes later, the heroes spot the incoming enemy digimons. One looked like a darker, bigger version of Iorek Byrnisonmon and the other one was a strange digimon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Iofur Raknisonmon. A dark polar bear type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a darker and more powerful version of Iorek Byrnisonmon. Special attack- Iofur Claw Strike.

Pet Puppetmon. A strange puppet type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to charge his enemies with his spikes. Special attack- Pet Puppet Jump.

* * *

Happymon, Upsetmon and Draykormon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon, Dark Laurenmon and Melmon. Enomon, Duncanmon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 4th over mega digivolve to Dracoraptormon, Drag Empmon, Polar Bearmon, Sancangmon and Dragon Lyramon. Jmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Beatmon, Skull Pelicanmon and Skull Jurymon. Squidmon double over mega digivolve to Skull Squidmon.

Iofur Claw Strike.

Pet Puppet Jump.

The attacks aimed for the kids but Dam Breakermon moved to protect them from the attacks.

Unknown to them, a bird like digimon was watching from the trees as well.

* * *

Iofur Raknisonmon had knocked both Dracoraptormon and Skull Beatmon down. Eno and Penrill were with the others when Eno started to run to his partner. His digivice started to activate and Penrill's also started to activate.

Dracoraptormon digivolve to Racmon. Skull Beatmon digivolve to Rollmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Racmon. A strange dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attack- Rac Kick.

Rollmon. A rounded warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. She likes to roll over her opponents. Special attack- Roll Over.

The bird like digimon started to take off and aimed for the digimons.

Vulture Blaze.

The attack sent all the digimons flying, including the enemy digimons. Light Witchmon noticed that it had D.V. on its body.

"I am one of the other dark council members" the bird said as he lifted off.

* * *

"Who was that bird?" asked Dam Breakermon.

"He may be one of the dark council members that rule the skies of another land" said Light Witchmon. Lyra wondered if they all are that strong. Her digivice started to activate.

Dragon Lyramon digivolve to Pan Lyramon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Pan Lyramon. A weird looking digimon. Over Mega Level. She is one of the strangest looking digimon ever. Special attack- Pan Round-up.

* * *

"Attack them" said Courtney.

Lauren Kick.

Dark Lauren Kick.

Mel Kick.

Rac Kick.

Pan Round-up.

Mad Dash.

Dam Fray.

Emp Blaze.

Roll Up.

Polar Claw.

Sancang Earthquake Tail.

Skull Pelican Blade.

Skull Jury Blast.

Skull Squid Strike.

Light Blast.

The attacks hit the mark and both digimons were destroyed. Behind them, the bird like digimon was watching them cheer loudly.

* * *

Next time, Lauren uses the escape route. Our heroes encounter two ally digimons. Trick Puppetmon reacts to Lauren's escape by sending a digimon after her. She gets to her friends just in time. Can they stop Lauren from being taken again? Who is the bird like digimon that attacked the group?


	20. Escape or no Escape

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 20- Escape or no Escape

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes minus Lauren fight Iofur Raknisonmon and Pet Puppetmon. Lauren discovers a secret escape route. Our heroes are attacked by a new evil digimon. The creature came from the skies. Dracoraptormon, Skull Beatmon and Dragon Lyramon digivolve to the next level.

* * *

At Dark Mastermon castle, Dark Mastermon, Vice Gripmon and Dark Clownmon were sitting with the bird like member nearby.

"I am getting tried of the kids destroying our troops" said Vice Gripmon.

"They are close enough to destroy Trick Puppetmon" said Dark Clownmon.

"I am getting worried that Lauren will try to escape again" said the bird like member.

"We need to destroy Happymon and Upsetmon soon" said Dark Mastermon.

"That's why the master sent me" said the bird like member before flying off.

* * *

Back at Trick Puppetmon's house, Lauren had walked through the secret passage. She stopped when she saw Trick Puppetmon's shadow. She then noticed that it was not him just a statue of him. She continued on and got out. She then started to run as fast as she could.

Later, Trick Puppetmon came into his toy room to notice that Lauren had escaped. He ran to his Puppet Twinmon, who had prepared the new digimon to attack the kids.

"Send Mrs Coultermon to go and find Lauren" Trick Puppetmon said.

"Why?" asked Puppet Twinmon.

"She somehow escaped from here" said Trick Puppetmon. The digimon is then seen running out of the house.

* * *

Our heroes have encountered two new digimon allies. They both looked like Enomon and Diggermon but more different.

Duncan opened his laptop. Baby Enomon. A baby dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attack- Baby Eno Claw.

Adult Diggermon. A dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the digivolved form of Baby Enomon. Special attack- Adult Roll Strike.

Happymon was the first to notice Lauren coming towards them. He ran to her side. Upsetmon wondered where his brother was when he also spotted Lauren. He ran to her side as well.

"Happymon and Upsetmon it is good to see you again" said Lauren. This got everyone else to turn around to see Lauren standing there.

* * *

Lauren was getting welcomed back when she heard an attack coming. She and her digimons dodged to see a new digimon standing close.

Duncan opened his laptop. Mrs Coultermon. An evil humanoid type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the darker version of Dragon Lyramon. Special attack- Coulter Blast.

"I have come for the girl" said Mrs Coultermon.

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon, Draykormon and Cast Pantalimon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon, Dark Laurenmon, Racmon, Melmon and Pan Lyramon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Drag Empmon, Rollmon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Dragonmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Pelicanmon and Skull Jurymon. Squidmon double over mega digivolve to Skull Squidmon.

* * *

Coulter Blast.

The digimons dodged the attack. Lauren stood by her friends when Racmon spotted the bird digimon from yesterday again.

"Everyone run, it's the creature from yesterday" said Racmon. Lauren looked up to see the bird coming down at her.

Vulture Claw Grab.

Lauren could not escape and the creature took off for the sky and left the scene with Lauren in it's grip.

"No Lauren" said the whole group.

* * *

Coulter Strike Storm.

The digimons dodged the attacks and then attacked.

Lauren Kick.

Dark Lauren Spin.

Rac Dance.

Mel Dance.

Pan Foot Stomp.

Mad Dash.

Dam Fray (This attack sends a whip at his enemies).

Emp Blaze.

Roll Over.

Polar Claw.

Sancang Slam.

Skull Pelican Blast.

Skull Jury Blast.

Skull Squid Kick.

The attacks destroyed Mrs Coultermon. The digimons then de-digivolved.

* * *

The bird digimon arrived back at Dark Mastermon's castle. Dark Clownmon was watching as the bird started to land. He had Lauren in his mouth.

"Let me go" said Lauren.

"I will not" said the bird digimon. Lauren stopped talking for a minute and saw Dark Clownmon.

"Good, now you belong to us again" said Dark Clownmon.

"Think again" said Lauren. She was then dropped out of the bird digimon.

* * *

Next time, Trick Puppetmon sends a powerful version of Enomon but evil and a penguin digimon. Lauren is beening forced to do what the remaining dark masters want. Can Skull Squidmon digivolve to his next level?


	21. Land Whale

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 21- Land Whale

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren escapes. She rejoins her friends just in time for an evil digimon came to take her back. The bird dark council member returns and kidnaps Lauren again. He takes her to the other dark masters.

* * *

At Dark Mastermon's castle, Lauren was getting food for Dark Mastermon, Vice Gripmon, Dark Clownmon and the bird like member. She was beening treated like a servant. She had to do this and not get attacked for not following orders.

Later, she was sitting on a chair when Dark Mastermon spoke.

"I am getting information from Trick Puppetmon" he said.

"What does he say?" asked Vice Gripmon.

"He says if he doesn't survive the final battle with the digi-destineds, beat up Lauren for him" said Dark Mastermon. Lauren looked surprised about this. Dark Clownmon notices this.

"Don't worry, we can not kill you or the boss will kill us" said Dark Clownmon.

* * *

Our other heroes were all remembering the events of the previous day through their minds.

"I hope Lauren will be all right" said Dam Breakermon.

"I hope so too" said Mad Jackettmon.

"I still cannot believe that me and Happymon are brothers" said Upsetmon.

* * *

Eno spots two digimons coming towards them. One looked like Eno and the other was a penguin.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Enomon. A dinosaur like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a darker version of Enomon. He is bigger and stronger than Enomon. Special attack- Dark Eno Claw.

Ice Penguinmon. A penguin type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to freeze his opponents with his wings and breath. Special attacks- Penguin Ice Break, Penguin Ice Dance and Penguin Freeze Blast.

* * *

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon, Draykormon and Cast Pantalimon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon, Dark Laurenmon, Racmon, Melmon and Pan Lyramon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Drag Empmon, Rollmon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Dragonmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Pelicanmon and Skull Jurymon. Squidmon double over mega digivolve to Skull Squidmon.

* * *

Dark Eno Claw.

Penguin Ice Break.

Both digimons aimed for Chris who was standing alone from the others. Skull Squidmon noticed this and went towards his partner. The attacks hit and everyone covered their eyes from the smoke. Once the smoke disappeared, Chris was now laying on the ground with Skull Squidmon over him.

"Skull Squidmon no" said Chris. There was no movement from Skull Squidmon. Chris's digivice started to activate. Skull Squidmon's eyes started to open.

Skull Squidmon digivolve to Killer Whalemon. The Land Whale.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Killer Whalemon. A killer whale type digimon. The land Whale. Over Mega Level. He loves to walk on land unlike other whale type digimons. Special attack- Killer Tail Slap.

Killer Tail Slap.

The attack sent out shockwaves which threw all the enemy digimons around the block. Both are destroyed. All the digimons de-digivolve and Chris notices the house a small distance away.

* * *

Next time, Trick Puppetmon creates 4 copies of himself and sends them to attack the kids. His Puppet Twinmon joins him in the final battle. Can Killer Whalemon, Skull Pelicanmon, Skull Jurymon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon show they are strong too?


	22. TPuppetmon's Last Trick

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 22- T-Puppetmon's Last Trick

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren is beening forced to work for the remaining dark masters and the bird member. Trick Puppetmon sends two digimons to attack them. Skull Squidmon digivolves and destroys both digimons. The group look towards the house where their next enemy is.

* * *

At the forest house, Trick Puppetmon had used one of his toys to create four more copies of himself. Puppet Twinmon was also ready for this battle. In his room was a doll version of Lauren.

"Today, we will have a good time" said Trick Puppetmon. Each of his four clones separated and headed into four different rooms waiting for them.

* * *

Our heroes walked into the house and into the first room. They were surprised to see only Trick Puppetmon there.

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon, Draykormon and Cast Pantalimon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon, Dark Laurenmon, Racmon, Melmon and Pan Lyramon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Beastmon and Steelmon 4th over mega digivolve to Drag Empmon, Rollmon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon. Dragonmon, Squidmon and Judgemon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Pelicanmon, Killer Whalemon and Skull Jurymon.

Trick Puppet Pummel.

The digimons dodged and Dam Breakermon just kicked him and he was destroyed. "That was a fake" said Laurenmon, "he must be trying to trick us". The group then continued on their mission.

* * *

They all enter the next room and saw another Trick Puppetmon.

Trick Puppet Kick.

The attack aimed for Chris but his digivice started to activate and Trick Puppetmon started to vanish.

Killer Whalemon digivolve to Sealmon. The whole group then noticed that was also a fake.

Duncan opened his laptop. Sealmon. A seal type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to play with his enemies like a ball. Special attack- Seal of Approval.

* * *

They enter the next room to see another Trick Puppetmon waiting for them.

Puppet Strike.

He threw a smaller puppet at Kit. It wrapped him and struggled to get free. His digivice started to activate. Skull Pelicanmon digivolve to Clevermon.

Clevermon threw his spike at the enemy and it disappeared. Kit was freed from his grip.

Duncan opened his laptop. Clevermon. A smart type digimon. Over Mega Level. Unlike his previous forms, he cannot fly. He attacks with his spike. Special attack- Clever Spike Throw.

* * *

They enter the fourth room and spotted another Trick Puppetmon. He launched two balls at Courtney and 5. They both were forced into a wall. Both of their digivices started to activate.

Skull Jurymon digivolve to Ox Crackmon. Polar Bearmon digivolve to Peek Parrotmon. The Parrot of Hope.

Peek Parrotmon moved and aimed his feet for Trick Puppetmon. Just like the others he was destroyed with ease. "I getting tried of attacking fakes" he said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Ox Crackmon. An ox type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is like a minotaur with more human looks than bull looks. Special attack- Ox Strike Rage.

Peek Parrotmon. A bird like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to repeat himself all the time. Special attack- Peek Foot Stomp.

"I sense the real Trick Puppetmon nearby" said Dam Breakermon. The whole group nodded and left to fight the third dark master.

* * *

They all ran into the last room and spotted Trick Puppetmon and another digimon standing near. It was Puppet Twinmon. Lauren briefly telled them that before she was captured again. Laurenmon turned around to see a doll version of Lauren nearby.

"Lets end it here, kids" said Trick Puppetmon. He launched his wires and captured Sancang and Dam Breakermon.

Puppet Twin Strike.

Puppet Twinmon tried to attack the kids but ended up beening destroyed by Clevermon's spike. Sancang kicked Dam Breakermon while Dam Breakermon punched Sancang.

A couple of minutes later, Sancang's digivice started to activate. Sancangmon digivolve to 5mon. Trick Puppetmon's control wires broke and he saw another new digimon before him.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. 5mon. A dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is another digger like digimon, but is heavier than the others. Special attack- 5, 6, 7 and 8 strike.

Lauren Blast.

Dark Lauren Blast.

Rac Rac.

Mel Burn.

Peek Foot Stomp.

5, 6, 7 and 8 strike.

Pan Lyra Strike.

Emp Blaze.

Roll Strike.

Seal of Approval.

Clever Spike.

Ox Strike Rage.

Mad Break Out.

Dam Dash.

The attacks hit Trick Puppetmon before he could defend himself and Trick Puppetmon just laughed to dead. The group ran out of the house as it clasped. All the digimons had already de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Lauren watches as the three remaining dark masters released a digimon each. One happens to be a Dark Laurenmon but a servant to Dark Mastermon. Our heroes meet two ally digimons. Can all the digimons finally reach the fifth over mega form?


	23. 5th Over Mega

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 23- 5th over Mega

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Trick Puppetmon creates 5 copies of himself. Our heroes fight the copies and defeat them. Later, they take on Trick Puppetmon and his Puppet Twinmon. They destroy them. Killer Whalemon, Skull Pelicanmon, Skull Jurymon, Polar Bearmon and Sancangmon digivolved to the next level.

* * *

At Dark Mastermon's castle, where all the three remaining dark masters live together, Lauren was sitting in the room that was hers. Outside the room, the bird like member was on guard duty.

"Soon it will be my turn, if they fail" it said to itself. Just then, Dark Mastermon came walking towards the room. He opened the door and Lauren followed him out of the room.

Later, Lauren was giving her masters food. Dark Clownmon then looks at her.

"The digi-destineds are proving a threat" said Dark Clownmon.

"Maybe because you thought they will not be worthy of defeating you" said Lauren.

"Lauren shut up, send Clown Manmon, our Dark Laurenmon and Hammermon to attack them" said Dark Mastermon.

"Yes master" said Vice Gripmon. Outside the castle, the three digimons are seen leaving the scene.

* * *

Our heroes have left the forest to see a desert in front of them. They walked on for a mile until they saw two digimons. The digimons turned around to see them.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" asked the female dinosaur like digimon.

"We are on a mission to defeat the dark masters" said Mad Jackettmon.

"Yes, we have already defeated three of them" said Dam Breakermon.

"I wouldn't cheer so soon" said the passport like digimon, "because the three strongest ones are still out there".

Duncan opened his laptop. Female Diggermon. A female dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is more the attacker type than a defensive type. Special attack- Female Rock Drive.

Passportmon. A passport type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to send himself on holidays. Special attack- Passport to death.

* * *

Happymon, who was a distance away, spotted three digimons coming towards them.

"Guys, trouble" said Happymon. Upsetmon looked to see a Dark Laurenmon walking with the other two.

"OH! My god, there is a Dark Laurenmon here too" Upsetmon said, "this one is evil".

Duncan opened his laptop. Clown Manmon. A humanoid clown type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attack- Clown Slam.

Hammermon. A hammer type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to hammer his enemies into the ground. Special attack- Hammer Throw.

* * *

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon, Dark Laurenmon, Racmon, Melmon, Peek Parrotmon, 5mon and Pan Lyramon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon 4th over mega digivolve to Drag Empmon, Rollmon, Sealmon, Clevermon and Ox Crackmon.

* * *

The battle becomes very ferrious. The enemy digimons were attacking with their strongest attacks.

Duncan, Penrill, Chris, Kit and Courtney dodge the attacks. All of their digivices started to activate.

Drag Empmon digivolve to In Grammon. Rollmon digivolve to Pollmon. Sealmon digivolve to Sea Lionmon. Clevermon digivolve to Smartmon. Ox Crackmon digivolve to Headlinemon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. In Grammon. A measurement type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attack- Gram Slam.

Pollmon. A four armoured warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. She loves to do arm-wrestlers. Special attack- Poll Four Punch.

Sea Lionmon. A sea-lion type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is like Sealmon because he walks also on land. Special attack- Sea Lion Clap.

Smartmon. A smart type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attacks- Smart Kick and Smart Blast.

Headlinemon. A message type digimon. Over Mega Level. She likes to be on the top of everything. Special attack- The headline blast.

* * *

Lauren Kick.

Dark Lauren Kick.

Rac Beat.

Mel Blast.

Gram Slam.

Poll Four Punch.

Sea Lion Clap.

Smart Blast.

The Headline Blast.

Peek Beak.

5, 6, 7 and 8 Strike.

Pan Lyra Strike.

Dam Breakout.

Mad Dash.

Female Rock Roll.

Passport to death.

The attacks hit the targets and destroyed all three digimons. They all de-digivolved.

* * *

Lauren was back in her room when a mysterious digimon appeared. She took on her fighting pose.

"I am an ally digimon" it said, "and I am here to free you".

"But won't they now of your arrival" said Lauren.

"I can appear in places so I can take you away without alerting anyone" it said. Both Lauren and the digimon vanished.

* * *

Next time, Dark Clownmon finds that Lauren has escaped and sends two of his servants after her. Our heroes meet the mysterious digimon and Lauren. Can Happymon and Upsetmon prepare for the next level?


	24. Christmas Time

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 24- Christmas Time

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren watches as the remaining Dark Masters send one digimon each against the digi-destineds. Our heroes defeated them with help from their digimons as they all reach 5th over mega stage. Lauren is rescued by a mysterious digimon.

* * *

At Dark Mastermon's castle, Dark Clownmon went to get Lauren when he discovered she had somehow escaped. He ran to tell the others. When he arrived, there was a new bird like digimon here too.

"What's wrong?" the new bird asked.

"Somehow Lauren has escaped" Dark Clownmon said.

"That's impossible" said the bird that form revealed itself as a vulture, "I was there the whole time before you dismissed me".

"Some digimon must have sneaked in and rescued her" said Vice Gripmon.

"Send Onix Clownmon and Steelix Clownmon to find her" said Dark Mastermon.

"I go with them" said the new bird that looked like a condor. He then left the scene with two rock snakes on the ground heading in the same direction.

* * *

Our heroes left their new allies and continue on their journey. Happymon was walking ahead of the group and stopped when he sensed someone here them. In a flash of light, a digimon that looked like Santa clause appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Upsetmon. He seemed to be getting mad.

"Upsetmon he is a friend" said a voice. The whole group looked to see Lauren just standing there.

"How did you escape?" asked Lyra.

"Santa Clausmon, came to help me escape" said Lauren, "and this time, I will not let myself get captured again".

Duncan opened his laptop. Santa Clausmon. A Santa type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to appear to rescue damsels in distress. Special attack- Santa Bag of Tricks.

* * *

The group were enjoying their presents that Santa Clausmon gave them when they were attacked by three digimons.

Onix Tail Slam.

Steelix Iron Tail.

Condor Strike.

The attacks caused dust to be flipped up. When it cleared they looked to see two iron snakes there and a condor like digimon nearby.

"Its one of the dark council members" said Santa Clausmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Onix Clownmon. An iron snake type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to destroy with his tail. Special attack- Onix Tail Trick.

Steelix Clownmon. An iron snake type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to sharper his tail before fighting. Special attack- Steelix Iron Tail.

"So, it was Santa Clausmon who helped the girl escape" said the condor like digimon.

* * *

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon, Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 5th over mega digivolve to Laurenmon, Dark Laurenmon, Racmon, Melmon, In Grammon, Pollmon, Sea Lionmon, Smartmon, Headlinemon, Peek Parrotmon, 5mon and Pan Lyramon.

* * *

"Lauren get on us" said Laurenmon and Dark Laurenmon, "we protect you". Lauren nodded and grabbed onto Laurenmon very tightly.

"Give the girl here" said Steelix Clownmon. He started to fire his tail at them. Laurenmon dodged and Lauren remained on him.

Onix Tail Strike.

The attack knocked Dark Laurenmon over. One of Lauren's digivice started to activate.

"OH! No she digivolving" said the condor like digimon.

Dark Laurenmon digivolve to Jack Frostmon. The Frost of Christmas.

* * *

Lauren's other digivice started to activate as well. Laurenmon digivolve to Christmas Manmon. The Honour of Christmas. Now Lauren was holding onto a new digimon with a star for a body. Santa Clausmon couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Duncan opened his laptop. Jack Frostmon. The Frost of Christmas. A frosty type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to freeze his opponents. Special attacks- Jack Frost, Jack Kick, Spike Freeze and Frost Barrage.

Christmas Manmon. The Honour of Christmas. A Christmas type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is as strong as Jack Frostmon, he likes to fire stars at his enemies. Special attacks- Christmas Star, Christmas Hard Hit, Christmas Laser and Christmas Gatling Attack.

* * *

The condor digimon then left the scene. The digimons then decided to end this battle now.

Christmas Star. Lauren was still holding on while he was attacking.

Frost Barrage.

Rac Strike.

Mel Blast.

Gram Slam.

Poll Strike.

Lion Sea Strike.

Smart Headbutt.

Headline Takedown.

Peek Foot Stomp.

5 Strike.

Pan Lyra Roll.

Dam Breaker.

Mad Fray.

Santa Bag of Tricks.

The attacks completely destroyed the enemy digimons. Lauren then got off her partner as all the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, New Yearmon comes to the digi-destineds to warn them about the strength of the dark council members. The dark council members have another meeting. Dark Clownmon sends two of his digimons to destroy the digi-destineds and capture Lauren. Can Cast Pantalimon and Enomon prove their place in the team?


	25. Dark Council

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 25- Dark Council

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Lauren rejoins the others. Dark Clownmon sends two of his servants to get her back with help from one of the other dark council members. Laurenmon and Dark Laurenmon digivolve to the next level.

* * *

In a mysterious land, the remaining dark masters and the two bird like dark council members were meeting with their other team mates.

"I am sick and tired of these humans" said the leader.

"It's not our fault" said Dark Mastermon. He only had time to react as the bear like member grabbed him by the neck.

"It is your fault" the wolf said. The turtle like member stepped forward.

"You let the girl escape more than once during your battles with the humans" said the turtle.

"I send news to my Eno Clownmon and Digger Clownmon to get the girl" said Dark Clownmon.

"Good, just get her" said the big dragon like beast.

* * *

Back at the second land, our heroes continued on their journey. Lauren was leading the group; on her back was Happymon who is still tried after last night's party with Santa Clausmon. Upsetmon stayed by Lauren's side. Lauren stopped when she saw a humanoid like creature ahead.

"Who are you?" asked Lauren.

"I am Crazy Monkeymon" it said, "I am one of the good being servants".

"A third one" said Upsetmon, "that's now Dam Breakermon, Mad Jackettmon and Crazy Monkeymon".

Duncan opened his laptop. Crazy Monkeymon. A servant type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is another of the good being servants. Special attacks- Crazy Monkey, Crazy Break Out, Crazy Dance and Monkey Foot Stomp.

* * *

"Its good to see you again brother" said Mad Jackettmon. Just then, a digimon appeared.

"I am New Yearmon and I have bad news" it said.

"What news?" asked Mel.

"The dark council members met again today and are heading towards destroying the digital world" New Yearmon said.

Duncan opened his laptop. New Yearmon. A holiday type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to tell stories of upcoming battles. Special attack- New Year Celebration.

* * *

Later, after New Yearmon telled them about their upcoming battles when he was completely destroyed. The group turned around to see two strange digimons standing near.

Duncan opened his laptop. Eno Clownmon. A clown dino type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to play with balls. Special attack- Clown Ball Trick.

Digger Clownmon. A clown dino type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to through paper over his enemies to make them into a gift. Special attack- Digger Paper Throw.

* * *

Happymon and Upsetmon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon and Jack Frostmon. Enomon, Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 5th over mega digivolve to Racmon, Melmon, In Grammon, Pollmon, Sea Lionmon, Smartmon, Headlinemon, Peek Parrotmon, 5mon and Pan Lyramon.

* * *

Clown Ball Trick.

Digger Paper Throw.

Crazy Monkeymon produced his shield to protect them but Lyra and Eno did get hit by the attacks. Their digivices started to activate.

Pan Lyramon digivolve to Red Lyramon. Guardian of Fire. Racmon digivolve to Wolf Dinomon. Dino of Destiny.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Red Lyramon. A female warrior type digimon. Guardian of Fire. Over Mega Level. She moves fast on land and likes to use her weapons. Special attacks- Lyra Sword Strike and Lyra Shield Strike.

Wolf Dinomon. A wolf dino type digimon. Dino of Destiny. Over Mega Level. He is the most weird looking dino type digimon ever. He has two slashes out of his body. Special attack- Wolf Dino Slash.

* * *

The digimons prepared to defeat the enemy digimons.

Christmas Star.

Frost Strike.

Wolf Dino Slash.

Lyra Sword Strike.

Mel Blast.

Gram Slam.

Poll Yucker.

Sea Lion Clap.

Smart Laser.

The Headline Blast.

Peek Parrot Kick.

5 Tail Slam.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The attacks completely destroyed the digimons and all the digimons de-digivolved back into their previous forms.

* * *

Next time, Dark Clownmon sends a new digimon after Lauren. Our heroes prepare to fight their enemies. Can they finally defeat the dark council?


	26. Trainer Trouble

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 26- Trainer Trouble

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, the dark council members have another meeting. New Yearmon appears and tells the group about the upcoming war. Crazy Monkeymon appears and joins the group as the third superior good being servant to be revealed. Racmon and Pan Lyramon digivolve and destroyed the attacking digimons.

* * *

At Dark Mastermon's castle, Vice Gripmon was trying to figure a plan to destroy the kids and get Lauren. Dark Clownmon and Dark Mastermon then came to the meeting room.

"I will send Trainermon to get the girl" said Dark Clownmon. The selected digimon appeared.

"Your orders are to constate on the girl instead of the digimons" said Dark Mastermon.

"Which one?" asked Trainermon.

"The leader" said Vice Gripmon. Trainermon nodded and left the scene.

* * *

Lauren was walking ahead of the group with Upsetmon and Happymon by her side. Crazy Monkeymon was swinging in the trees. Dam Breakermon wondered why he had to be related to Crazy Monkeymon. Lauren stopped moving once they entered an area of desert.

"All right, we now have no cover" said Mad Jackettmon.

"Look on the good side" said Draykormon.

"What good side?" asked Cast Pantalimon.

"We don't have to look at Crazy Monkeymon beening a monkey" said Enomon. Crazy Monkeymon just laughed.

"I guess I could stop beening a monkey for a while" he said.

* * *

Lauren watched as the digimons decided to fight each other in a game of wrestling when she heard an attack.

Trainer Slam.

Lauren dodged very fast and saw a digimon standing a small distance away. He started to walk towards Lauren.

Duncan opened his laptop. Trainermon. A trainer type digimon. Over Mega Level. She always follows her orders to the end. Special attacks- Trainer Slam, Trainer Sphere, Trainer Ball and Trainer Trick.

* * *

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Jack Frostmon, Wolf Dinomon and Red Lyramon. Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Beastmon and Steelmon 5th over mega digivolve to Melmon, In Grammon, Pollmon, Sea Lionmon, Smartmon, Headlinemon, Peek Parrotmon and 5mon.

* * *

Trainermon just walked past the digimons towards Lauren.

"Come here, girl" she said, "I have my orders to get you without fighting the digimons." Lauren then revealed her wings and took to the sky. She then revealed her light sword again. Trainermon looked at her.

Trainer Sphere.

Lauren moved so fast to dodge the attack. Christmas Manmon and Jack Frostmon decided to fight Trainermon.

Christmas Star Strike.

Jack Frost Beam.

Trainermon dodged and the attacks mistaken hit Peek Parrotmon and 5mon. 5 and Sancang's digivices started to activated.

Peek Parrotmon digivolve to Great Parrotmon. 5mon digivolve to Sarreptamon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Great Parrotmon. A bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the greatest of all bird type digimons. Special attacks- Parrot Wave, Thunder Cyclone, Thunder Blast, Great Parrot Beak and Great Hurricane.

Sarreptamon. A dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a powerful version of Diggermon. Special attacks- Sarrepta Body Hit.

Trainermon just jumped away from the new digimons. Lauren wanted to destroy her too.

* * *

Christmas Star Strike.

Jack Frost Storm.

Wolf Dino Strike.

Thunder Blast.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Red Kick.

Mel Blast.

Gram Slam.

Poll Strike.

Sea Lion Tackle.

Smart Strike.

Headline Strike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The attacks completely hit Trainermon and Lauren striked her with her sword and Trainermon was destroyed. The digimons de-digivolved back to their previous forms.

* * *

Next time, one of the shadowed dark masters attacks the kids. It reveals itself as the same vulture like digimon before. Dark Mastermon sends two servants to attack them. Can Headlinemon and Melmon prove their worth?


	27. Dark Vulturemon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 27- Dark Vulturemon

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Dark Clownmon sends his troop member, Trainermon, just to get Lauren. He fails to get her and instead get destroyed. Peek Parrotmon and 5mon digivolve to their next level.

* * *

At Dark Mastermon's castle, the remaining dark masters are talking to their bosses.

"The kids are now a main threat" said the leader.

"We need a new plan of action" said the vulture like member. Just then an idea had come up.

"Boss, why don't I introduce myself to the kids?" he asked.

"That's a good plan" said the leader.

"We give you Pet Clownmon and Ancient Clownmon to help you" said Vice Gripmon.

* * *

Lauren led the group through the desert. Mad Jackettmon was talking quietly to Dam Breakermon and Crazy Monkeymon.

"Do you think that we need to tell Lauren the truth" said Mad Jackettmon quietly.

"She needs to be at the right level before she learns the truth" said Crazy Monkeymon.

"It could be worse if the dark council learn the truth" said Dam Breakermon.

* * *

Lauren looked to see the familiar vulture like beast coming closer and closer. She then quickly dodged as it tried to grab her.

"Come here Lauren, I am Dark Vulturemon" it said, "I am going to be the next opponent after the dark masters." Just behind him arrived 2 more digimons.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Vulturemon. A bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is in command of an army of bird type digimons and winged devas. Special attacks- Dark Vulture Foot Stomp, Vulture Claw Grab, Vulture Blaze, Vulture Hurricane Destruction and D.V. Storm.

Pet Clownmon. A clown type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the pet of Dark Clownmon. Special attack- Clown Down.

Ancient Clownmon. A clown type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the oldest of all clown type digimons. Special attack- Ancient Clown Whip.

* * *

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Jack Frostmon, Wolf Dinomon, Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon 5th over mega digivolve to Melmon, In Grammon, Pollmon, Sea Lionmon, Smartmon and Headlinemon.

* * *

Lauren gets on Great Parrotmon to protect her from Dark Vulturemon.

Vulture Blaze.

Clown Down.

Ancient Clown Whip.

All three enemy digimons aimed for Mel and the others. Mel and Courtney dodge the attacks as their digivices started to activate.

Melmon digivolve to King Draykormon. Headlinemon digivolve to Rac Linemon.

Duncan opened his laptop. King Draykormon. An ice dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the leader of all Draykormon digimons. Special attack- King Draykor Blaze.

Rac Linemon. A line type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to rock over his opponents. Special attack- Rac Line Down.

* * *

Dark Vulturemon then escaped. The digimons turned to the remaining enemy digimons.

Christmas Gatling Attack.

Frost Barrage.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone. (He flapped his wings while Lauren holded on)

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Gram Slam.

Poll Four Punch.

Sea Lion Clap.

Smart Blast.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The digimons destroy the enemy and all the digimons de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Dark Vulturemon's partner in crime decides to attack them. The last of Dark Clownmon's forces attack them. Can Smartmon and Sea Lionmon show that they all worth the big battle?


	28. Dark Condormon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 28- Dark Condormon

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Dark Vulturemon volunteers to attack the kids. He tries to get Lauren while she was on Great Parrotmon but did not succeed. Dark Clownmon sends two servants to help him. Melmon and Headlinemon digivolve to the next level.

* * *

At the Dark Mastermon's castle, Dark Vulturemon was cleaning his wings as the remaining dark masters entered with his partner in crime.

"The leader wants us to get the girl at all cause" said Dark Mastermon.

"Her friends' digimons are protecting her from us" said Dark Vulturemon.

"Then we have to grab her before the digimons can digivolve" said Vice Gripmon. He turned to see the other dark council member cleaning his wings too. He then turned to them.

"I go then" he said. Just then, the leader appeared.

"OK! But afterwards, Dark Vulturemon and you must return to your land" he said. He then disappeared.

"I send my Parrot Clownmon to deal with them" said Dark Clownmon.

* * *

Lauren was watching her friends eat their food. Happymon and Upsetmon were asking for a swim.

"OK! There is a sea near, so we can go and have a swim" said Lauren. The entire group cheered and went towards the beach. The digimons jumped into the sea while their partners also joined them. Lauren watched from the beach by herself. Crazy Monkeymon walked towards her.

"Are you OK! Lauren" asked Crazy Monkeymon.

"No, I am thinking about our next enemies are air based creatures and we don't stand a chance against them" said Lauren.

"Lauren, there is a legend that says that Upsetmon will be the first to reach the over mega future level" said Crazy Monkeymon.

"OK! Then Happymon will be next" said Lauren. Crazy Monkeymon just nodded.

* * *

Happymon was looking for his brother when he was taken under water. Everyone wondered if something was wrong but then Upsetmon resurfaced with Happymon in his hands. Upsetmon was playing a game.

On the beach, Lauren was about to join them when she saw something coming towards her. She had a couple seconds to react as a foot grabbed her.

"Guys, fun is over" said Lauren. She was screaming when she looked to see that it was another bird like digimon who had grabbed her.

"I am Dark Condormon, Dark Vulturemon's partner" the bird said. The kids and digimons got out of the sea as another digimon appeared.

Duncan ran to his laptop. Dark Condormon. A bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He enjoys watching his prey run from his looks. Special attacks- Condor Strike, Condor Cyclone, Condor Wave of Terror and Condor Beak Strike.

Parrot Clownmon. A bird clown type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attack- Parrot Whip.

* * *

Happymon, Upsetmon, Enomon, Draykormon, Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Jack Frostmon, Wolf Dinomon, King Draykormon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon and Dragonmon 5th over mega digivolve to In Grammon, Pollmon, Sea Lionmon and Smartmon.

* * *

Dark Condormon started to fly with Lauren in his hands. She screamed loudly enough for one of her digivice started to activate. Jack Frostmon started to shine.

"What, not now" said Dark Condormon.

Jack Frostmon digivolve to Forest Archermon. In Jack Frostmon's place is an archer like creature. Everyone was surprised to see Upsetmon one step further than the others.

Duncan opened his laptop. Forest Archermon. An archer type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to launch arrows at his opponents. Special attack- Forest Ambush, Archery Strike, Forest Wing Strike, Forest Crazy Wave and Multi- Arrow Strike.

* * *

Multi-Arrow Strike.

Forest Archermon fired his barrage of arrows at Dark Condormon. Dark Condormon lost hold of Lauren as Kit and Chris's digivices activated.

Smartmon digivolve to Mach Birdmon. Sea Lionmon digivolve to Megalodonmon. Lauren was caught by Kit's new digimon partner.

Duncan opened his laptop. Mach Birdmon. A bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to speed into battles. Special attack- Mach Speed.

Megalodonmon. A shark type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is like Sea Lionmon, because he can walk on land. Special attacks- Megalodon Fin Strike, Megalodon Tide Wave and Megalodon.

* * *

Dark Condormon got up and left the scene as the digimons attack.

Forest Ambush.

Christmas Gatling Attack.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Gram Slam.

Poll Four Punch.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The attacks completely destroyed Parrot Clownmon. All but Forest Archermon de-digivolved.

"He didn't de-digivolve because he still has a lot of energy" said Mad Jackettmon.

"That means that he will be ready for the next battle" said Lauren.

* * *

Next time, Dark Clownmon attacks them. Grammon and Pollmon digivolve to fight him. The last two dark masters sent one monster each to attack them. Can our heroes defeat the dark masters?


	29. Clownmon Last Illusion

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 29- Clownmon final illusion

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, Dark Condormon appears and goes to get Lauren. He does succeed in capturing her but loses her when Jack Frostmon digivolved. We learn that Upsetmon will be the first to reach the final over mega form. Parrot Clownmon is destroyed by all the digimons. Smartmon and Sea Lionmon digivolved into the next level.

* * *

Our heroes were walking on the ground while Lauren and Happymon were on Forest Archermon. He enjoyed beening able to fly and prepare for the war.

"We are very close to the castle" said Lauren.

"So the final battle against the dark masters begins" said Forest Archermon.

"I don't want to give bad news but Dark Clownmon is ahead" said Happymon. The whole group stopped to see Dark Clownmon waiting.

"This is your last battle" said Dark Clownmon. The others prepared to digivolve.

Happymon, Enomon, Draykormon, Squidmon, Dragonmon Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Wolf Dinomon, King Draykormon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Duncanmon and Jmon 5th over mega digivolve to In Grammon and Pollmon.

* * *

Dark Clown Illusion.

Dark Clownmon launched an attack and created an army of himself.

"Remember guys that one is the real one" said Lauren. She turned to see a Dark Clownmon near her.

"Come here, Lauren" it said. Forest Archermon stood by her side.

Dark Clown Sword.

Forest Ambush.

Both digimons attacked but no damage was done. They both turned and attacked again.

Dark Clown Trick.

Multi-Arrow Strike.

Both again tried to hit each other but their attacks negated each other.

* * *

The others fought the fakes and destroyed them. They turned to see Dark Clownmon fighting Forest Archermon. Lauren was on his back. Dark Clownmon turned to them and fired three of his swords at them. Duncan and Penrill both nodded and jumped infront of the digimons. Their digivices started to activate.

Pollmon digivolve to Dollmon. In Grammon digivolve to Grammon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dollmon. A doll type digimon. Over Mega Level. She does not like being called a doll. Special attack- Doll Shut Up.

Grammon. A measure type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to body press his opponents. Special attacks- Gram Slam Down, Gram Hammer and Gram Kick.

* * *

Dark Clownmon then notices two more digimons coming. "Looks like I have some allies" he said. Lauren looked surprised about this.

Duncan opened his laptop. Crab Manmon. A crab like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to pinch his opponent's toes. Special attack- Crab Bite.

Dark Happymon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a darker and stronger version of Happymon. Special attack- Dark Happy Wave.

* * *

Forest Ambush.

Christmas Gatling Attack.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The attacks destroy the two new digimons but Dark Clownmon had used his mystery cape to dodge and he grabbed hold of Lauren.

"Let me go, you monster" she said. He just giggled and prepared to leave but Forest Archermon just fired one of his arrows at him and Lauren was freed.

* * *

"Give her here" Dark Clownmon said. Forest Archermon landed and Lauren got on him.

"All right guys lets destroy him" said Lauren.

Dark Clown Trick.

The digimons dodge the attack and attacked back.

Forest Ambush.

Christmas Gatling Attack.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

* * *

Dark Clownmon was completely destroyed by the attacks.

"Dark Mastermon and Vice Gripmon will finish this" he said before dissolving.

The digimons all de-digivolved but Forest Archermon. The group noticed the castle in the distance.

* * *

Next time, Lauren and our heroes fight Vice Gripmon and 4 digimons. Dark Mastermon prepares to take himself and two of their troop members to the real world. Can our heroes stop them before more destruction is caused?


	30. Vice Gripmon's end

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 30- Vice Gripmon's end

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes fight Dark Clownmon. The fight is going well when Crab Manmon and Dark Happymon appear to help him. In the end all three enemy digimons are destroyed. In Grammon and Pollmon digivolve to their next level.

* * *

Back at the castle, Vice Gripmon prepared the last of the dark masters' servants for the battle. Dark Mastermon then entered. He picked two members and prepared for a trip to earth.

"OH! Right, I leave once you are destroyed" said Dark Mastermon.

"I take the four to attack them, this is goodbye then" said Vice Gripmon. He shaked Dark Mastermon's hand.

"We have lost all of our partners" said Dark Mastermon, "at least, they are the other members of the dark council for them to deal with". Vice Gripmon and the four servants left the castle.

* * *

Forest Archermon was watching over Lauren as the group prepared for the final battle. Dam Breakermon and Crazy Monkeymon wanted to play in a part to destroy the dark masters once and for all.

"Last time, we destroyed Dark Beast Warsmon, only for the dark masters to send a servant to earth" said Lauren.

"I remember that very well" said Lyra. It was on the news days after the event.

"I more afraid of what they will do this time around" said Mad Jackettmon. Forest Archermon then noticed Vice Gripmon approaching.

"I think I know what" said Forest Archermon. Lauren looked to see Vice Gripmon and four digimons approaching.

"Guys its time to fight" said Lauren. Everyone prepared to fight.

* * *

"Been a while, hasn't it" said Vice Gripmon, "meet Alex Bearmon, Dark Duncanmon, Magna Mastermon and Magna Gripmon". He was pointing at the four other digimons.

Duncan opened his laptop. Alex Bearmon. A bear type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to read books when not battling. Special attack- Alex Claw.

Dark Duncanmon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to fire his gun at his enemies. Special attacks- Dark Duncan Blast and Dark Shield Slash.

Magna Mastermon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to strike with his sword. Special attack- Magna Master Blade.

Magna Gripmon. A crab warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is like Magna Mastermon. Special attacks- Magna Grip Blade, Magna Grip Wind and Magna Grip Hold.

* * *

Happymon, Enomon, Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Wolf Dinomon, King Draykormon, Grammon, Dollmon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon.

* * *

Vice Gripmon launched his arms and grabbed Lauren. He took her some distance away with her two partners following them.

Vice Grip Sphere.

Both of her digimons dodge and prepared to strike back.

Christmas Star.

Multi-Arrow Strike.

Both attacks hit him and Lauren was freed and ran to Forest Archermon. She got on his back.

"Give her here" said Vice Gripmon.

"No, and leave now" said Christmas Manmon.

* * *

Elsewhere the other digimons attacked.

Alex Claw.

Dark Duncan Blast.

Magna Master Blade.

Magna Grip Wind.

The digimons dodge and prepared to strike back.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The attacks completely destroyed them and the digimons went to join Lauren and her partners.

* * *

When they arrived, Lauren was hanging onto Forest Archermon with ease. Christmas Manmon threw Vice Gripmon to the floor. "Attack now, while he is on the floor" said Lauren.

Forest Ambush.

Christmas Gatling Attack.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The attacks hit dead mark. Vice Gripmon started to disappear but said, "Dark Mastermon will not go down without a fight". He was gone. All the digimons de-digivolved including Forest Archermon who returned to Slackermon. They all turn to see a portal opening and three creatures entering it.

* * *

On earth, a young girl was walking around when a digivice appeared in her hands and a small snow like creature appeared.

"I am Snowmon" it said in a female voice.

"My name is Rika" the girl said, "that means I am going to join my heroes in the fight to save both worlds".

"I just worried they may found out my true identity" said Snowmon, "I was one of their enemies".

* * *

Next time, our heroes entered the earth. Dark Mastermon and the two servants attack and destroy the city. Rika joins the team with her partner. Upsetmon feels something different about this one. Can our heroes finally defeat the Dark Masters?


	31. The Battle on Earth 2

Dinosapien Digimon Series 2 Episode 31- The Battle for Earth 2

Dark Masters Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now have 2 more digi-destineds.

* * *

Previously, our heroes fight Vice Gripmon and four servant digimons. Lauren has to dodge beening captured but in the end they destroy Vice Gripmon. Dark Mastermon escapes with two servants to earth. Rika meets her partner and is ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

On earth, the police were preparing their forces as a portal opens. Rika and Snowmon were waiting. Just then three beings came through.

"I am Dark Mastermon" said the leader being, "this is Skull Mastermon and Skull Vicemon".

"Snowmon attack" said Rika. Snowmon digivolve to Icermon. Icermon digivolve to Sleetmon. Sleetmon digivolve to Lightningmon. Lightningmon digivolve to Magna Sleetmon.

"A new digimon and digi-destined" said Dark Mastermon.

Magna Sleet Storm.

The attack blew cold wind at the digimons. Dark Mastermon and the others left the scene. Magna Sleetmon then de-digivolved back into Icermon.

* * *

Our heroes walk through the portal and ended up on earth as well. When they arrived, the police and their parents were waiting. Slackermon noticed a digimon with a human.

"Lauren, there is a digimon here too" said Slackermon. Lauren turned to see Rika and her partner.

"Good to see you again Rika" said Lauren, then to Slackermon, "she is our number one fan".

"This is Icermon" said Rika. Slackermon wondered why she felt differently.

"I digivolved straight from my in-training form to my mega form and spooked away the intruders" said Icermon. Slackermon started to shine.

Slackermon digivolve to Upsetmon.

* * *

"So they are here" said Duncanmon.

"Once they are destroyed, we only have about 13 more to go" said Happymon.

"Happymon is right, the other will not accept defeat" said Courtney. Just then, Skull Mastermon and Skull Vicemon appeared.

Duncan opened his laptop. Icermon. A weather type digimon. Rookie Level. She loves to freeze her opponents. Special attack- Icer Strike.

Skull Mastermon. A skeleton type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a skeleton version of Dark Mastermon. Special attack- Skull Master Storm.

Skull Vicemon. A skeleton type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a skeleton version of Vice Gripmon. Special attacks- Skull Vice Blast, Skull Vice Grip and Skull Vice Sphere.

* * *

Upsetmon 7th over mega digivolve to Forest Archermon. Happymon, Enomon, Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Wolf Dinomon, King Draykormon, Grammon, Dollmon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Icermon warp digivolve to Magna Sleetmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Magna Sleetmon. A weather type digimon. Mega Level. She loves to send storms to attack her enemies. Special attacks- Magna Sleet Storm, Magna Sleet Pierce, Magna Sleet Footstomp and Magna Sleet Feather Drop.

* * *

Skull Vice Grip.

Skull Master Storm.

The attacks sent almost everyone flying but Forest Archermon flapped his wings to protect Lauren. Lauren then turned to see Dark Mastermon there. All the other humans ran away as the battle rages.

"Get the new girl and partner" said Dark Mastermon.

Skull Vice Grip.

Magna Sleetmon moved to block as Rika's digivice started to activate. Magna Sleetmon then returned to Icermon.

Icermon over mega digivolve to Ice Ballmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Ice Ballmon. A weather type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the smallest weather type digimon. Special attacks- Ice Ball whack, Ice Spike, Weather Ball and Ice Death Strike.

Ice Death Strike.

The attack completely destroyed Skull Vicemon and continued on the way and destroyed Skull Mastermon.

"OH! No, I am all alone" said Dark Mastermon.

"This is your end" said Christmas Manmon.

"The others will destroy you" said Dark Mastermon.

"We destroy them first" said Ice Ballmon.

* * *

Forest Ambush.

Christmas Gatling Attack.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Ice Spike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

The attacks hit Dark Mastermon. He started to dissolve when the form of Dark Vulturemon appeared. Dark Mastermon was finally destroyed.

"Traitor Snowballmon" said the form of Dark Vulturemon before disappearing. All the digimons de-digivolved.

"Did he say Snowballmon?" asked Mad Jackettmon.

"He did, I am the reborned good version of Snowballmon" said Icermon.

"OK! Guys its Dark Vulturemon and Dark Condormon next" said Lauren. The group started to prepare to leave.

* * *

Next time, our heroes meet a digimon who is part of the resistance. They learn that it is not safe on the surface because of Dark Vulturemon's forces. One of those forces attacks them. Can Forest Archermon and Ice Ballmon prove themselves? What new adventures will happen in the next series?


End file.
